The Bells of Twilight
by Dyxie
Summary: Bella's always hidden what she was, afraid of what people might do if they knew. But what happens when her mission intersects with a unique family who have talents of their own, and one special male who forever alters her perceptions of the world?
1. Prologue

_This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, so please review and critique it. All constructive criticism is welcome. While the plot line of this story is mine, the characters within are all the property of Stephanie Meyer and her Twilight series. I hope you enjoy the story. ~Dyxie _

_**Prologue**_

It's odd. Every horror story I've ever read incorporated a dark and stormy night somewhere within its pages, as if the violence of the weather was a necessary accompaniment to the violence taking place against the characters. Maybe that's why I was so surprised when I met my very own horror not on a dark and stormy night, but on a bright summer day filled with golden sunshine that caused the auburn highlights usually hidden within my long ebony curls to peek out. I guess it really shouldn't have surprised me, though. Nothing about my life has ever happened the way it's supposed to, so why should this have been any different?

I was... Wait. No. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Sorry about that, I tend to do it a lot. It might help if you knew who I was, hmm? Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan, though I loathe being called Isabella. Let's keep it to a friendly 'Bella', that's so much better. This story you're reading is about my life the year I turned seventeen. Now, you might wonder what could be so interesting about my life that I'd think you'd be interested in reading about it. I'll admit, it does sound pretty arrogant of me, but you'll understand that I'm really not full of myself when I tell you why I'm doing it.

You see, I'm a vampire. Yes, you read that right. Vampire. I know you're probably rolling your eyes right now and thinking _Yeah right_, but it's the truth. I turned seventeen over two hundred years ago, and that year was the last one of my human existence, since my next birthday came fully loaded with four gifts: a never-ending love, a wonderful family, immortality, and unquenchable thirst. The fourth one isn't the greatest, but the first three more than make up for it. Hey, nothing in life is free, right?

But, once again, I'm getting ahead of myself. I told you I tend to do that a lot. The best place to start any good story is at the beginning, or at least that's what they tell me, so here we go...


	2. Saying Hello To Forks

_**Saying Hello To Forks**_

Green. Everywhere I looked, it was green. Green trees, green bushes, green grass... even the damned road signs were green. Hadn't they ever heard of the color spectrum? What ever happened to warm browns and soft yellows and brilliant whites? Ugh! I was going to hate it here. Phoenix was already a fond memory quickly fading, buried beneath all this never-ending green.

I sighed deeply and my father turned to look at me. His name is Charlie and he's the Chief of Police here in Forks, Washington, a tiny hole-in-the-wall town located along the Olympic Peninsula. He hates it when I call him Charlie, but I can't help thinking of him that way, though I usually try to remember to call him Dad when I speak to him.

"What's the matter, Bells? Missing home?" he asked, a half-worried frown starting to turn down the corners of his mouth.

I quickly forced my mouth into a semblance of a smile as I turned to meet his worried look. "No, Dad. Just anxious to get to the house. It's been a long ride." He seemed content with that, and turned back to focus on his driving.

If there was a more cautious driver anywhere on the planet, I'd be hard-pressed to believe it. Charlie did, however, have one outstanding quality as a parent. He didn't hover. He liked his space and believed in giving me mine, which suited me well. I hated attention of any kind, and hovering parents were at the top of the list when it came to attention-giving.

I turned to look out the window once more, my thoughts returning to the warm sun of Phoenix and my last goodbye to my mother several hours ago. I'd tried to keep up a happy appearance, but I knew I'd slipped at times. Every once in awhile she'd give me a look that told me she only half-believed that I really wanted this move. I hadn't, of course, but it was best for everyone involved. There were too many memories in Phoenix, and every time she looked at me, I knew she was seeing...

No. I refused to think about that anymore. What was done, was done, and nothing I could do would ever be able to change it. It was only fair that I be the one to pay the consequences, and I was ready to do just that. Even if it meant never seeing the sun again. Forks had an average of somewhere around three hundred and thirty rainy days per year, and I refused to even think about how cold it got. Gah! I was going to hate it here.

Some time later, the slowing of the car as my father turned into the driveway caught my attention, and I got my first glimpse of the house I'd now be living in. It was fairly simple, two stories, and painted a dreary shade of white that had faded through the years. The porch made it look kind of quaint, though, and I felt a spark of interest when I thought of exploring the inside.

I got out and met my father at the trunk to start unloading my bags. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that everything I owned fit inside two suitcases and a duffel bag, but it sure made moving a fairly easy process. I followed Charlie into the house, noting where he hid the house key behind a loose shingle next to the door, and took a look around. There wasn't much to see.

A tiny kitchen to the left, an almost-as-tiny living room at the end of the hall, and a stairway leading to the second floor. As we climbed the stairs, I noticed the small bathroom at the top and almost groaned aloud as I realized I'd be sharing that confined space with Charlie. _It's a good thing I'm not an average __girl_, I thought, _I'd never fit all those girly things in there._ I chuckled softly and followed Charlie into a cozy bedroom on the left, setting the duffel bag I was carrying onto the bed as I walked over to the window.

Not far across the lawn was the edge of the woods, and in one spot, the trees reached nearly to my window. Great. More green. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the room, noticing that Charlie was standing uncomfortably by the door.

"I was going to head back to work, Bells, but if you need me to stay...?" His question trailed off as he looked at me, and I could see the hope in his eyes that I would let him go. I hadn't seen Charlie since I was five, almost twelve years ago now, and he obviously had little clue what to do with a teenage daughter he barely knew.

"No, that's fine, Dad. Go ahead. I'll just be unpacking and getting things organized today, anyway," I assured him.

Relief replaced the hope in his eyes as he made a quick getaway before I could change my mind, and I heard his patrol car pull out only a few moments later. Turning back to the bed, I began the process of settling into my new home as I wondered what tomorrow would bring. New school, new faces, and I'd be the new girl in town... undoubtedly the focus of attention. Bah! I was really going to hate it here.


	3. Too Much Attention

_**Too Much Attention**_

I quickly ducked into the girl's washroom, hurrying into a stall and dropping my book bag to the floor with a heavy sigh of relief. Would they never leave me alone? From the moment I'd gotten out of my truck after parking in the lot at Fork's High School, I'd been the topic of conversation and the focus of attention by everyone who saw me. Would it never end?

I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm the blush from my cheeks. I'd always been quick to blush, but this was getting ridiculous. I felt like I'd had one permanent blush on my face for the last several hours. You'd think these people had never seen a newcomer to town before. Geez!

I tried to console myself with the fact that it would have been worse had I been a lowly Freshman, but thank God I was a Junior and past that stage. Starting halfway through the year was rough, though. All the cliques had already formed and leveraging myself into one would be difficult, even with the 'focus of all curiosity' status I currently held.

And the boys! Ugh! They were lining up to get my attention and I had no idea why. Sure, I wasn't 'need to wear a paper bag over my head' ugly, but I certainly wasn't what anyone would consider a looker, either. My hair was long and curly, falling past my shoulders and dark as a raven's wing, though it did have some rather nice auburn highlights that came out in the sun. Not that they'd come out at all here. Rain and more rain was all Forks held in terms of weather.

My eyes were big and brown, too big in my opinion, and the best I could say about the color was that it sometimes looked like melted chocolate. My upper lip wasn't quite wide enough to properly match my lower one, and I thought it gave my mouth a slightly odd look when I smiled. As for my figure, well, I'd never be a model, that's for sure. I was slender, but my hips were too wide and my legs too long for me to be satisfied, and I wouldn't be caught dead in a bathing suit. What _was_ it with the boys?

Shaking my head at the oddities of teenage males and their hormones, I sighed once more and picked up my bag to head to lunch. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide in the washroom all day, much as the thought appealed to me. I opened the door, looked out to make sure the coast was clear, and then made a break for the cafeteria.

I would have run, but running and my feet don't work well at all. To say I'm clumsy would be a vast, vast understatement. On a perfectly flat surface with nothing between me and my goal, I would still find some way to trip along the way. It was a fact of my life that I simply accepted, along with the regularity of my trips to the emergency room afterward. I could never _just_ trip, or _just_ fall, or _just_ be clumsy as I did something. No. I always had to injure myself in the process.

God obviously has a weird sense of humor sometimes, and he must have created me on one of his more humorous days. Figures.

I ducked my head as I entered the cafeteria, heading straight for the lunch line without drawing any attention to myself. My fingers nervously twisted the hem of my sweater as I worked my way down the line, absently grabbing a sandwich and milk as I passed. After paying, I looked around for a quiet table, and found one in an empty corner, quickly moving over and settling myself on the chair with a soft sigh of relief.

I tipped my head forward, allowing my hair to swing forward and hide my face as I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. Ham and cheese. Great. I really had to learn to pay more attention to things. I hated ham, but I was stuck with it now. Rolling my eyes at myself, I hastily swallowed, and had just taken another forced bite when I heard someone clear their throat right beside me.

Startled, I choked of course, and spent the next minute trying to swallow the wad of ham, cheese, and bread that was stubbornly refusing to make its way down my throat. All of this was accompanied by a hard hand patting the center of my back none-too-gently, as if to add its effort to my own against the recalcitrant bite of sandwich. Finally, I managed to swallow, taking but a moment to enjoy my victory before I was forced to turn and confront the stranger standing beside me.

I turned my head only to find myself staring at a sweater, a beautifully-made emerald green cashmere sweater to be precise. Strange how the mind notices odd things, considering I have no fashion sense whatsoever and owned not a single item made of cashmere. That thought quickly became secondary, however, when I noticed the chest inside the sweater. I stared at the wide, heavily-muscled piece of masculine anatomy currently in front of my nose and couldn't help but have a moment of feminine appreciation.

God only knows how long I would have stared at that perfection if I hadn't heard another discreet clearing of the throat from above me. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the chest, raising them to meet the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Then I forgot to breathe.

They were the most wondrous shade of honey gold, their expression a mixture of amusement and curiosity as I continued to stare into their depths. I idly wondered if I was drooling, but didn't really care if I was; I couldn't take my eyes away from his, and to be honest, I had no desire to. It felt like I could happily drown in them forever, examine all the mysteries of the universe and perhaps find the answers to them as well.

I felt my chest grow tight, and another random thought popped into my head. _Is breathing a voluntary or involuntary reaction? Hmmm, perhaps I should try._ I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air and inhaling a scent unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. Lilac and sunshine and so many other things combined, I'd never get it exactly right no matter how long I tried.

I vaguely noticed his lips quirk up into a crooked smile as I felt a finger tap lightly against the top of my head. Intent as I was on figuring out what that scent was, I likely would have ignored both if he hadn't chosen that moment to speak to me.

"Forks to Bella. Anybody home?" he asked, his eyes taking on a faintly teasing glimmer.

_Bella... Bella... Oh, that's me!_ I thought, and blinked a few times as I struggled to get my thoughts ordered into some sort of coherency. I felt the ever-ready blush rise to stain my cheeks as I forced myself to break eye contact so I could think. My eyes dropped to his chest, then hastily moved back to my sandwich. If I wanted coherency, looking at his chest wasn't the smartest move.

"Um, yeah," I managed, the blush deepening as I realized how utterly inane I sounded. _Great, he's really going to think I'm a moron, now._ I sighed as I heard him chuckle faintly beneath his breath, and then continued, "And you are...?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen," he replied in a voice like velvet-wrapped steel. It was smooth and almost liquid in its flow, yet strong and masculine at the same time, and I felt myself shiver lightly as it washed over me. I could happily do nothing but listen to him talk for hours.

Just as I was about to go into another dreamy moronic spell, he continued speaking, and I was thankful for the reality check. Acting like an idiot once in five minutes was more than enough; I didn't need to set any records on idiocy, not today.

"Might I join you?" he asked, setting his tray on the table across from mine without waiting for my reply, sinuously sliding into his chair before folding his hands beneath his chin as he watched my face carefully.

I absently noticed how silent the cafeteria had suddenly become, and was vaguely aware that everyone in it was staring at us with the exception of four people sitting alone at a table not far from ours. They seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at us, though their backs were stiff as if with disapproval. I took a moment to wonder why I'd gotten that impression, then shrugged off the question as I turned to face Edward, who was still patiently waiting for my response to his query.

"Sure," I whispered, and I could feel the blush deepening further as I forced my gaze to his once more.

I wanted badly to have some task for my hands, they were fidgeting nervously on the table in front of me, but I didn't dare pick up my sandwich and try another bite. Not with him sitting right there and watching me so closely. I'd choke for certain, and I didn't need to appear any more foolish to him than I already must.

He smiled again, another of those crooked half-smiles, and I could feel my heart stutter a beat. The smile widened, as if he'd heard my heart's little dance, but there was no way he could have, despite how loud my heartbeat seemed to be in my own ears. I struggled to pull myself together, utterly confused as to why I was reacting this way to a boy I'd just met. I never had before, and it was embarrassing to be doing so now.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked, his fingers lowering from beneath his chin to casually tear little pieces off of the pizza on his tray, though he ate none of them.

I shrugged, moving my own hands beneath the table so they could latch onto the hem of my shirt and keep themselves busy for awhile. "It's not too bad, there are worse places," I answered. "Have you always lived here?"

"No," he replied, "My family and I moved here a few years ago. We have that in common, you and I. We're both newcomers, really."

He looked at me more intensely for a moment, and a brief look of frustration came and went in his eyes so quickly I couldn't truly be certain I'd seen it at all. My eyes automatically dropped to his hands, still busily at work on the pizza, and I noticed his skin was paler even than mine, and that was saying something. Being from Phoenix, you'd think I'd have a beautiful tan, but I don't. My skin is quite pale, almost too pale in contrast with my dark hair. It's one of the banes of my existence. Yet his was white, a beautiful shade, almost pearl and slightly luminous in the low lighting of the cafeteria. Curious.

Everything about him aroused my curiosity, as did the stares of the other kids, though that was only a minor oddity to be left for consideration at a later time. I felt a need to know everything about him, another first for me. For Pete's sake, I'd just met the guy. _Get a grip, Bella,_ I told myself. _You're starting __to lose it._

I searched through my scattered thoughts for something to say, but found myself even more tongue-tied than usual. As Edward opened his mouth to speak once more, I quickly blurted out the first thing I thought of, then almost cringed when I heard the words come out of my mouth. "Your eyes are beautiful."

I quickly raised my hands, rubbing them hard down my face as I hurriedly whispered, "Please ignore that." I risked a peek at his face, and gave serious consideration to crawling under the table as I saw the grin that widened his lips.

"Thank you," he murmured, his voice a velvety caress that I would swear I could physically feel moving over me. I shivered once more, feeling the instinctive urge to flee this disaster as quickly as possible, and stood up dangerously fast.

Of course, I tripped over the chair as it caught my legs, tangling them when I tried to move. I saw the hard floor rising up to meet my face and out of long habit, I threw out my arms to try to break the fall. I never hit.

Strong arms were suddenly around me, arresting my fall, and I was lifted up into Edward's embrace as easily as if I weighed no more than a small child. My breath left me in shock, and I found myself staring into his beautiful face once more, no air in my lungs as I dangled there in his arms.

His face slowly lowered to mine, and I could feel my eyes widening. _Was he going to kiss me?_ Then his whisper floated softly to my ears. "Breathe, Bella," he murmured, amusement returning once more to his eyes as his words were followed by another soft chuckle.

I turned beet red, I could feel the heat suffuse my entire face this time as I drew in a deep breath, only to find myself becoming dizzy as his scent once again filled my lungs. This had to stop before I ended up a total wreck.

Very gently, as if I were made of something precious and infinitely fragile, he set me on my feet and released me from his grasp. I swayed for a moment, then caught my balance, and took a step back from him. A very careful step. No more tripping for me.

I could feel the stares of the other kids burning into me as if they were brands, and I knew I had to get out of there immediately. I'd once more become the focus of attention, and made a fool of myself in the process. I silently groaned at the thought, then turned to hurriedly collect my tray and bag as I murmured a soft thank you to Edward. I was nothing if not polite.

Before he could say anything else, I was moving quickly toward the door, stopping only briefly to empty my tray into the trash and place it with the other dirty ones. I hit the door almost running, clumsiness be damned, and retreated to the washroom once more. My bag went flying under the sink as I leaned over it, breathing heavily, though it wasn't the short run that had winded me.

Leaning down, I splashed some cold water on my face, though it did nothing to stem the heat of my cheeks, and then I slowly raised my eyes to peek at my reflection in the mirror. Water dripped unnoticed down my chin, dropping to soak into my sweater as I stared at the shocked face looking back at me from the glass. What the _hell_ had just happened back there?


	4. Dreams And Odd Occurrences

_**Dreams and Odd Occurrences**_

My dreams have always been vivid, which is a great thing for the happy ones, not so great for the nightmares. Unfortunately, I have a lot of nightmares. I've always wondered if it was because of my gifts, if some part of my subconscious was always in a state of high alert, warning of the potential danger of exposure. That's what my nightmares were usually about, me being exposed for what I truly was, and they never ended well. Tonight was a different story, however. In a break from the usual pattern, I was dreaming of Edward, and it started off wonderfully.

I found myself lying in a beautiful meadow under the bright rays of the sun as they shone down from above. The scent of wildflowers filled my nostrils, and I could see them dotted all across it, right to the treeline, in every color of the rainbow. My ears were filled with the sound of birdsong, and I felt myself smiling as I relaxed against the soft grass beneath me. I idly watched the sky, making pictures out of the few wispy clouds that slowly traveled across it, and I was at peace.

Time had no meaning as I lay there, but I gradually began to feel uneasy, and a chill rippled across my skin though there was no breeze. My body tensed as I listened intently, my ears attuned to any sound that might herald the approach of danger. As I strained silently to hear, the faint echo of a soft chuckle wafted across the meadow and my heart stuttered. There was something very familiar about that low sound, and as I raised my head to look toward it, I already knew what I would see. Edward.

I instinctively jumped to my feet as he stepped out of the trees, though he came no closer and seemed to be avoiding moving into the direct path of the sunlight. He simply stood there watching me, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as his eyes narrowed with sudden anger.

"Why did you have to come here? You don't belong." The menace behind the words was clearly evident and I took a step back, my body tensing to run.

For the first time, I noticed that his eyes were different, much darker than I remembered them being, almost black. For some reason, this increased the unease flowing through me, and I took another step away from him, half-turning toward the forest behind me. I tried to speak, but my throat had dried up to the consistency of a corn husk, and I was unable to force words through its tight confines. I licked my lips, trying to moisten them, and finally managed to squeak out a few words though they were barely audible, even to me.

"Go away, Edward. This is _my_ place," I said, my eyes widening in shock as I heard the words leave my lips. That was _not_ what I had intended to say. What was I thinking? He reminded me of a deadly lion about to pounce on its hapless prey, and here I was egging him on. Had I lost my mind? I opened my mouth to try to apologize for the hasty words, but he beat me to it.

"_Your_ place? _Yours_?" he snarled. "You don't have a place, Bella. You're from _outside_." My heart stuttered once more at his words. He _knew_! This was not good, not good at all, and before I could say anything to make the situation even worse than it was, I quickly turned and ran for the forest's edge.

Branches snapped at my face and reached out to snag my clothes as if with a mind of their own as I hit the trees at a full run, but I didn't dare slow down, so I simply struggled onward. I could hear him following me, his footsteps hitting much more quickly than my own, and I tried to move faster still. My breaths rasped in and out of my throat with a sound like a bellows and I knew I couldn't keep up this pace for long, a runner I was not.

I didn't dare turn my head to look back at him, I'd surely trip and fall, so I kept my eyes straight ahead and ran for all I was worth. The forest was darkening around me, night falling much too quickly, the sun never set this fast. It got more and more difficult to see, and I found myself stumbling more often than not, until finally I fell over a thick vine and face-planted in the dirt. I pressed my hands to the ground for leverage to rise once more, but suddenly a hard, heavy weight landed on my back, pushing my face down into the dirt for a second time. My surprised scream was muffled as the dirt filled my mouth and nostrils, and then my head was pulled back by a strong fist wrapped tightly into my hair at the nape of my neck. It felt like it was being pulled out by the roots and I couldn't stop my instinctive cry of pain as my neck arched at an uncomfortable angle.

I could smell Edward's scent surrounding me, filling my lungs as I breathed in harsh gasps, struggling instinctively against his weight as tears of pain and fear filled my eyes and started to fall. I could feel his lips against my ear as his next words were whispered directly into it, and I froze in terror beneath him.

"There's always a price to pay, Bella. This is yours," he snarled. I felt something cold and sharp against my neck before the pain started, and that's when I woke up screaming loudly enough to wake the dead.

I sat bolt upright in bed, my screams still echoing through the house, just as Charlie ran into the room, gun drawn and in full police mode though he was still wiping the sleep from his eyes with one hand.

"What's wrong?" he shouted, looking wildly around the room for whatever threat could have caused those screams to come out of me. I followed his gaze just as wildly before realizing that it had been just a dream, and I took a deep breath as I flopped back on the bed in relief.

"Sorry, Dad. It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine," I mumbled apologetically, the ever-ready blush staining my cheeks in embarrassment.

Charlie heaved a sigh, slowly letting his arm fall to his side so the gun pointed safely at the floor as he turned to me. "That must have been some nightmare, Bella," he exhaled on another sigh, "It sounded like you were being murdered in here."

"Sorry," I whispered again, looking down at the shredded pillow I was holding in my hands. "It was pretty bad, yeah."

Charlies eyes widened slightly as he saw the pillow, but he didn't comment on it, simply nodding his head. "Do you want me to stay with you awhile, or do you think you'll be able to get back to sleep?"

"I'll be fine, Dad. I'm ok now." To prove this, I threw the shredded pillow to the floor and laid back down, turning over as if I was planning to go right back to sleep.

He nodded once more, then left the room with a whispered goodnight, closing the door behind him as he headed back to his own room to continue his interrupted sleep. As soon as the door closed, I was sitting up, my teeth nervously worrying my lower lip as I took another careful look around the room. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't immediately figure out what had caught my attention as being out of place. My eyes scanned the room slowly, moving over the bookshelves that contained my rather small collection of books I'd brought with me from home, before moving on to my desk with its computer that had seen better days and the pile of schoolbooks sitting next to it. Then my gaze hit the window, and I drew in a shocked breath.

It was open about an inch, and the cool breeze entering through it was what had captured the attention of my subconscious, telling me something was wrong. Living in Phoenix had made me paranoid, and I always made sure my window was securely closed and locked before I went to sleep. It was a habit I'd had for years, and I'd carried it with me here to Forks. I _knew_ I'd closed and locked that window earlier tonight. In fact, I had double-checked it just to be sure. Yet now it was open. I was a light sleeper. If Charlie had come into the room after I'd fallen asleep and opened it, I'd have heard him. That meant...

I slowly got up, hesitating for a moment before approaching the window with the slow, careful steps of someone who didn't really want to find what they were looking for. Taking a deep breath, I looked out at the trees just outside, scanning for anything out of place, but the darkness made seeing even the outlines of the trees difficult. I shut the window, securely locking it once more, and was just turning to go back to bed when something glimmered in the shadows about halfway up the tree a few yards from the house.

I quickly leaned forward, straining to see through the darkness, but I couldn't find the strange glimmer again, no matter how hard I focused. For some odd reason, it had reminded me of Edward's eyes, seen for the first time earlier that day in the cafeteria. But that was crazy. What would Edward be doing outside my window in the middle of the night perched halfway up a tree? I shook my head, amused at the overactive imaginings of my mind, and turned back to the bed, climbing in and settling once more under the covers.

No matter how hard I tried, though, I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Edward had been sitting outside my window, watching me. _It's just your imagination_, I thought, _brought on by the nightmare_. While that thought should have comforted me, it had the opposite effect of simply bringing the dream back to the forefront of my mind once more. It had seemed so real, even more vivid than usual. I thought I could still feel the faint hint of pain at the roots of my hair where his fist had grabbed it to pull my head back. And the menace in his voice. I shuddered at the mere remembrance of it, and curled into a ball beneath the comforter, suddenly chilled.

I often dreamed of being exposed for what I was, but why had I brought Edward into this particular nightmare? No one knew of my abilities, not even my parents, and he'd given me no reason to think that he might have the slightest inkling that I wasn't exactly what I appeared to be, a normal human girl. I went over and over the nightmare in my mind, trying to piece together whatever my subconscious was trying to warn me about, but I couldn't think of anything I'd said or done today that could have possibly exposed my secret. Either way, I'd have to be especially careful now, and I'd need to stay away from Edward.

The stab of hurt that accompanied the thought took me by surprise. I didn't even know him, why should I care one way or the other if I never got the chance to? There was just something about Edward that called to me, and I had no idea why. I wanted to tell him everything, and that just made no sense at all. What _was_ it about him? True, there were days I longed to have someone to talk to about the things I could never speak of, keeping secrets of this magnitude was tough. But I'd long ago accepted the fact that I couldn't, there was simply no other choice. Telling the wrong person would prove disastrous, so I didn't dare tell anyone at all. The risk far outweighed my need for a real friend.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax so I could get back to sleep, but my mind simply wouldn't stop running around in circles, and my thoughts drifted to earlier in the day after running from the cafeteria. I'd acted like such an idiot. No, worse. A schoolgirl with a crush. Gah! Luckily, I'd managed to avoid Edward, though I'd found out that we were lab partners in Biology when I walked into the room and the teacher sat me right next to him. Thank God we'd watched a movie today, and I was able to avoid even having to look at him. I'd simply moved my chair as far away as possible and kept my attention strictly focused on the movie, though I couldn't recall a single thing I'd seen in it. It had still been playing when the bell rang, and I'd gathered my books and bolted for the door, praying the entire time that I wouldn't trip in my rush to exit the classroom. Thankfully, I hadn't, and I'd made it out to my truck in record time, without having to stop and talk to anyone at all, though I'd heard my name called a few times and simply pretended not to hear.

The rest of the day had been pleasant enough. I'd stopped at the grocery store on the way home from school to stock Charlie's kitchen with food. His idea of a well-stocked refrigerator was a package of bacon, a few slabs of cheese, a loaf of bread, and a six-pack of beer. Not exactly haute cuisine. I fancied myself a pretty decent cook and had offered to take over that particular chore, much to Charlie's secret delight, though he'd dutifully protested the need for me to do that. It was something I enjoyed, however, so it wasn't difficult to bring Charlie around to my way of thinking.

After a dinner of beef stroganoff that ended with some pretty nice praise from Charlie, I'd spent the rest of the evening on homework so I could catch up to the rest of the students in my classes. It wasn't too hard, since my last school had been nearly to the point my classes were at now, and I was confident I'd be up to speed within a day or two. Schoolwork was the one thing that came easily to me, other than math. Math was a torture I was certain had been strictly devised just to torment me, but I'd make it through.

I dreaded going to school tomorrow, where I was sure to still be the focus of attention. I idly wondered how long it would take for my newness to wear off, and was afraid it would take far longer than I wished. Every time my thoughts strayed to Edward, I quickly yanked them into another direction that wasn't so damned confusing. I'd spent enough time thinking, and dreaming, about him, and enough was enough. He was just a boy, and I'd make it my mission to avoid him completely from now on. Surely I could keep my composure during Biology, the one class we shared, and be pleasant to him without turning into the mess I'd been in today during lunch. He was just a boy. Nothing special at all.

Despite my best attempts, however, I fell asleep with Edward's face right at the forefront of my mind, though there were no more dreams that night to disturb my sleep.


	5. A Lapse In Control

_Author's Note: Thank you to those who've reviewed and added this story to your favorites and alerts. Your interest inspires me to keep writing. ~Dyxie_

_**A Lapse In Control**_

My hand reached out in a wide swing, sending the alarm clock flying across the room as its discordant beeping finally brought me out of sleep. I winced slightly as I heard it hit the opposite wall and briefly considered opening my eyes to examine the damage, but decided against it. Until I saw it, I didn't have to deal with it, and I just wasn't in the mood. I idly wondered who'd come up with the oh so brilliant idea of the alarm clock as a pleasant way of waking up in the morning, and then spent the next few minutes coming up with appropriate tortures suitable for their crime. By the time I was done, my mind was beginning to clear and I was able to force myself out of the warm, comfortable bed to face the new day with some semblance of clarity. Full clarity was impossible without a heavy dosage of caffeine, but I'd get to that once I got my feet moving properly.

Several wide yawns and stretches later, I forced myself to face the inevitable and gathered my clothing before heading off to the shower. Charlie's hot water tank was small, perhaps even miniscule, so I hurried through my shower to ensure it didn't end with me receiving an ice bath. That had happened yesterday, and it was not an experience I cared to repeat. I rarely cursed, but that little trauma had brought new and interesting vocabulary to my normally sedate patterns of speech. Charlie had been frowning when I entered the kitchen, but the look on my face had halted whatever reprimand he'd been intending to deliver. He's pretty smart for a dad.

I didn't bother drying my hair, leaving it to hang in wet curls halfway down my back as I went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and a pop-tart. Perhaps not the breakfast of Champions, but it worked for me. In the mornings, quick and easy was the way to go; getting complicated only ensured that some form of mishap would occur, and I liked to keep my life as simple as possible. Charlie wasn't at the table with the paper, so I peeked out the window, and sure enough his cruiser was gone, leaving me to enjoy my breakfast in peaceful solitude. The day was starting off rather well, and I felt my spirits lift despite the rain steadily coming down outside, its soft pitter-patter against the porch roof almost soothing in its rhythmic monotony.

I rinsed my cup out in the sink, then picked up my books and headed out to the truck, grabbing a rain slicker as I passed the hall closet. Locking the house carefully behind me, I quickly walked to the truck, grateful to get inside without a drenching, and even more grateful when it started right up at the first turn of the key. It was a red 1953 Chevy, with faded paint and a few dents to give it character, a present from Charlie to welcome me to Forks. I loved it, despite the loud backfires every time I tried to park it. Getting to school didn't take long at all, Forks wasn't big enough for that, and I arrived early, getting a parking space close to the campus, another thing to be grateful for. The only other car in the lot was a silver Volvo with tinted windows, so I couldn't tell whether or not anyone was sitting inside as I hurried into the school.

After grabbing my books for first period from my locker, I decided to head to the cafeteria and get in a little extra study time before school officially started for the day. As I entered the doors, I was struck immediately by the scent of lilac and sunshine and froze in place, my eyes swiftly searching the room for the source of that wondrous smell. I knew who it was going to be, of course, and it made perfect sense to me that the one person in all the world I wanted most to avoid would be the one other person standing in the cafeteria with me. Edward. I should have known that the good start to the day could only forebode a sudden pothole in the road of my life. That's how it worked. Every. Damn. Time. My survival instincts finally kicked in and I turned to head back out the door, but before I could even complete the turn, his voice stopped me in my tracks, the velvety-smooth words stroking me like a caress.

"Good morning, Bella," he said, leaving me no choice but to turn and continue further into the cafeteria. I was too polite to pretend I couldn't hear him when it was obvious that I could. Mom had drummed etiquette into my head for too many years for me to be able to ignore those lessons on a whim.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied, giving him a polite nod and moving across the cafeteria to take a seat at the table furthest away from where he was casually sitting, an open book spread before him.

I was just congratulating myself on how well I'd handled the impromptu meeting, no clumsy spells, no stuttering, when his unique scent became more distinct as his shadow fell across me. My heart did its usual stutter as I forced myself to quickly look up at him, avoiding a repeat of yesterday's staring marathon at his chest, and found myself ensnared within his eyes instead. My breath caught in my throat, and as a slow crooked smile widened his lips, I was sure I knew exactly how a canary would feel looking into the predatory face of a hungry feline. Every nerve in my body came to sudden life, and it felt like electricity was sizzling just beneath my skin. Half of me wanted to flee in terror, while the other half wanted nothing more than to be fully caught. _Get a grip, Bella!_ I silently yelled at myself, trying unsuccessfully to tear my eyes away from his.

An odd look flickered deeply within his eyes, and then he chuckled softly, leaning closer to me and whispering, "Breathe, Bella," in a repeat of our encounter from yesterday. It felt like my entire body was flushing as I quickly released the breath I'd been holding in order to inhale once more, and a swirl of dizziness overcame me as his scent seemed to swell within my lungs, filling me completely. I watched one of his hands slowly rise, the back of it gently brushing down my cheek in a feather-light caress that had the impact of a sledgehammer, intensifying the electricity blazing beneath my skin until I wondered almost dreamily if my body was simply going to spontaneously combust. Luckily, it didn't, but I found myself leaning my face into the gentle touch, only barely noticing how cold his skin was against the warmth of mine.

"What is it about you, Bella, that draws me so?" he murmured, a speculative gleam entering his eyes as he watched my face intently. "What spell have you cast upon me that I cannot get you out of my thoughts?" He bent down, slowly moving his face closer to mine until only mere inches separated us. He inhaled deeply and the focus on his face intensified further, a faint look of wonder mixing with the speculation in his eyes as he whispered almost inaudibly, "What are you?"

Ice trickled through my veins as his questions brought the nightmare of the night before rushing back to my mind in all its painful detail. _Could he possibly know?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't force the words out; all I could do was stare into his eyes as the panic slowly rose within me. _Run!_ My mind shouted at me. _Stay!_ My heart countered, equally as loudly. The conflicting feelings battling each other threatened to shake me apart, and I could feel the reactive trembling of my body. I could tell he noticed it as well by the slight narrowing of his eyes, and my heartbeat picked up speed; it was racing as if all the hounds of hell were in hot pursuit. A strange glitter entered his eyes and I could almost swear I heard him snarl softly before he leaned closer just long enough to whisper his final words directly into my ear, then turned and quickly left the cafeteria, the doors slamming behind him. Those last words, however, were enough to leave me shaking and terrified. "I _will_ know your secrets."

**************

**Edward**

_She was so damned frustrating! And her smell! God, it was driving me mad! If she'd been my singer, her smell alone would have ensured her death, despite my abstinence of the last seventy years or so. She was calling to me, but at least it wasn't in tune with the dinner bell. She didn't smell like food, just... Just like the most appealing, exotic, beautiful creature in existence. I didn't want to eat her, I wanted to... to devour her in every other way possible. I wanted to wrap myself around her, protect her, cherish her, love her. And I didn't even know her! Even worse, why of all the people in the world whose minds I could read as easily as picking up a newspaper, was hers the only one completely closed off to me when I needed to read it most of all? What in the blazes was going on? _

_She was an enigma and I knew only three things for certain. First, she wasn't human. Second, she had secrets, lots of them. And third, I wanted her far more intensely than I'd ever wanted anything in my entire existence. Oh, and there's one more thing I know. I will have her. Count on it._

**************

After Edward left the cafeteria, I let my eyes fall closed, taking several deep breaths in an effort to regain my composure. It didn't help much, I was still shaking like a leaf. With a muttered groan, I opened my eyes only to gaze in horror at the golden glow pulsing softly around me. _No!_ My aura had escaped the rigid control I normally kept around it, and had surrounded my body completely, extending outward for about three inches in every direction as it pulsed in time with my racing heartbeat. This couldn't be happening, not here. Not now. Not when a school full of kids was going to come bursting through those doors at any moment and bear witness to the freak show that was me. I could feel the panic rising, but there was no time for it. I had only minutes, maybe less, before exposure would be certain, and I had to act quickly.

I looked around to be sure no one was in sight, then slid the chair back, kneeling on the floor and balling my right hand into a tight fist. This was going to hurt. I focused my mind as I muttered the few necessary words in the ancient tongue, then drew my arm back before thrusting it through the floor and into the earth beneath with far more strength than my body alone possessed. I couldn't silence the cry of pain that escaped me when I felt the bones in my hand shatter as they went through the tiles, but I ignored it and sent the excess energy of the aura surging back into the earth where it belonged. It took almost a minute for the aura to completely drain from around me, but I wasted no time. The moment it had faded, I stood and grabbed my books with my other arm, running out the doors of the cafeteria and straight into the girl's washroom as quickly as I could, despite the red haze flickering across my vision from the pain.

Rushing into the first stall I saw, I slammed the door, heaving a sigh of relief as I pressed my back against it. I'd made it. No one had seen, and my secrets were safe for awhile longer at least. My hand was a broken mass of agony and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks from the pain, but I'd take care of it in a minute, as soon as I was able to concentrate fully on the task. The ancient tongue was difficult, and even one minor mistake with a single syllable of it could be enough to let loose a backlash of energy. That would be a _bad_ thing, a lesson I'd learned in the worst way possible in the recent past.

I began forcing myself to take deep, calming breaths, concentrating on the simple act of inhaling and exhaling until I felt the rhythm of my heart slow into a more natural steady beat. Ignoring the pain was difficult, but I'd had years of practice by now, and it didn't take me more than five minutes or so to calm myself to the point where I could focus properly. Once I had, I glanced down at my hand, wincing at the sight of it. Sighing softly, I cradled it against my chest and used my left hand to draw complex patterns along the back of it as I began murmuring once more in the ancient tongue. The words of healing took awhile to take effect due to the amount of damage I'd done, and by the time my hand was fully repaired, the bell for first period had come and gone by several minutes. Great, I was going to be late for class. Just what I needed right now, another excuse to draw attention to myself.

Rolling my eyes in disgust, I experimentally flexed the fingers of my right hand a few times to ensure all was well, then picked up my books and stopped only to briefly splash some water on my face and wash my hands before heading off to first period. Luckily, the teacher was preoccupied writing on the board and I managed to slip into my seat unnoticed by her. I got a few curious glances from the students, though, and figured I must look a mess. For once, I didn't care. I had far too much on my mind to worry about my appearance.

Edward was a serious problem. A very serious one. It had been years since I'd lost control of my aura that way, and yet he'd been able to rattle me so badly in just a few minutes that I'd sprung an energy leak. I opened my book and pretended to follow along with the lecture while my mind raced. What was I going to do? I still had to face him at lunch, not to mention Biology, and his physical presence alone was enough to scramble my brain. I knew, I just knew, that he wasn't going to give up, and I had no idea how I was going to prevent myself from being exposed. What a mess.

School had just started, and it had already been one hell of a day.


	6. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

_**The Gauntlet Is Thrown**_

He was staring at me. His gaze was like a physical touch moving over my body, and I could feel that familiar current of electricity waking up beneath my skin despite my best efforts to snuff it out. _How could he do this to me with just a look?_ It wasn't fair. My nerves stretched tighter as the minutes slowly passed, and I struggled to concentrate on anything else rather than what he was doing to me.

I'd made it through my morning classes, gradually regaining at least a semblance of calm, but then it was time for lunch far sooner than I would have liked. I'd deliberately lagged behind the masses, taking as long as possible to reach the cafeteria and what was sure to be my next confrontation with Edward Cullen. My palms began to sweat as I entered the large room, but I refused to allow myself to search him out among the gathered throng of kids all happily chattering and scarfing down food, though I could tell he was present. I could smell his unique aroma and forced myself to breathe shallowly in the hopes of avoiding my normal reaction to the scent, though I was only partially successful; it just smelled so damn _good_. I got in line, being careful to pay more attention to my choice of sandwich today, and then quickly moved to a corner table, sliding my book bag beneath the chair. I had just sat down to hopefully enjoy the turkey and cheese sub I'd purchased when I caught the tail end of a conversation happening a few tables away.

"What do you think caused it?" Jessica asked, swinging her long blonde hair over one shoulder as she idly picked at the salad in front of her. She was sitting at a small table with Mike, Angela, and Ben, her usual group of friends from what I'd been able to tell.

"No one's been able to figure it out," Mike replied, his short brown hair sticking straight up in spikes around his head that I thought made him look faintly ridiculous, but that Jessica seemed to like well enough.

"I heard the janitors talking while they fixed it earlier. One said it looked like someone had punched a hole straight down into the ground beneath the building." This came from Ben, his deep baritone a pleasant change from Mike's higher-pitched voice.

Mike laughed heartily, spraying crumbs from his mouth that was currently full of what appeared to be an entire hot dog. His manners really were deplorable, and from the look on Angela's face as a few fell into her soup, she agreed wholeheartedly with that opinion. "Mike, UGH!" she squealed, quickly pushing the bowl of soup away from her and turning her back on him, much to the amusement of Ben. Mike didn't even have the grace to be embarrassed, simply swallowing his mouthful and grinning as if he'd accomplished something vastly amusing.

Jessica piped in then, her sweet voice at odds with her normally self-involved attitude. "There's no way someone could have punched through the floor, Ben. That's just stupid." With a roll of her eyes, she turned to Angela and changed the subject, talking about a new movie she wanted to go see this coming weekend. As the others joined in, I'd turned back to my sandwich, absently taking a bite as relief flowed through me. I'd been worrying about that hole, and was relieved it'd been fixed without too many questions being asked. I wasn't the worlds best liar, and it would have been a struggle to make anything I said sound plausible if I'd been asked about it.

That's when I'd begun to feel his stare. Even without looking up, I could tell exactly where he was sitting, as if we were connected by some sense beyond the normal five granted to most humans. I struggled to swallow the bite in my mouth, and knew I didn't dare take another. My throat was closing up with a mixture of fear and nerves, and all I could do was hope that he stayed where he was and didn't intend another confrontation with me. If I hadn't been concentrating so intently on keeping my aura under control despite my nervous state, I might have noticed his approach and had time to prepare myself for it. As it was, I heard the soft velvet whisper of his voice at the same time as his scent flowed over me in all its glory, and I was overwhelmed before the conversation had even begun.

"Hello again, Bella," he whispered, a faint hint of amusement threading through the words as he smoothly slid into the chair across from me, folding his hands on the table before him and regarding me with golden eyes that seemed to miss nothing.

I felt myself blushing and instinctively muttered, "Go away, Edward," without raising my eyes from the sandwich my fingers were busily tearing into small pieces. _Don't look at him_, I warned myself, _just ignore him and maybe he'll go away_.

I knew that wasn't going to happen as his soft chuckle wafted through the air and he leaned across the table, one of his hands reaching out to teasingly tug on a strand of my hair. "No," he said simply, then relaxed almost insolently into his chair as if daring me to make him leave.

My brain refused to work properly as I struggled to overcome the effect his nearness had on me. All I wanted to do was melt into a small puddle of heated goo where I could inhale his scent and listen to his voice undisturbed for all eternity. Of course, I'd want eyes because being deprived of the ability to look at his face would be devastating, it was simply too beautiful to give up that pleasure. The electricity beneath my skin was sizzling at full throttle now, and I could feel the new trembling of my fingers as my entire body seemed to sensitize itself to him in a way I'd never experienced before. _This had to stop! _Why wouldn't he just leave me alone so I could get back to some semblance of normalcy?

My fists clenched in sudden fury around the shredded sandwich, and without thinking, I lifted my eyes to glare into his as I sent a small surge of energy beneath the table and into the legs of his chair, yanking them toward me. I heard a soft, surprised yelp escape him as the chair toppled backwards, carrying him with it, but before I could bask in the small victory, he was on his feet next to the chair, one hand smoothly settling it back into its previous position.

My eyes widened. He'd moved with such speed, faster than any human should have been able to attain. Hell, anyone else would have landed on the floor with a smarting ass, the tile wasn't exactly soft. How had he done that? I blinked as a new train of thought utterly derailed the fury I'd just been feeling. Was it possible that he recognized how different I was from humans because _he_ was different as well? My mind raced into overdrive as I silently examined the possibilities, and contemplating this new idea served to pull me back into the reality of where I was and what I'd just done. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, and I quickly assumed an innocent expression. What the _hell_ had I been thinking? I couldn't afford to act rashly; I needed to be careful now more than ever, especially if the impossible thing I was currently thinking turned out to be the truth of the matter. I quickly scanned the immediate vicinity, and I breathed a small sigh of relief as I realized no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened.

As Edward took his seat once more, a strange glitter entered his eyes, and he leaned across the table to whisper harshly. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, and it took every single ounce of willpower I had to sound nonchalant as I spoke the simple words. I couldn't stop the small nervous gulp I took as his eyes narrowed further, a hint of anger appearing within their depths, and I instinctively leaned back in my chair, trying to put distance between us.

"Don't play stupid, Bella. I'm not in the mood. How did you do that?" His voice was still whisper-soft, but the words were like the lash of a whip, each one striking me with significant force.

I suddenly realized that the only chance I had of getting out of this was to go on the offensive, rather than letting him call all the shots. It was obvious he knew that I wasn't exactly normal, and to continue to simply deny it was a waste of time. He'd never believe me, and he'd never let up until he'd found out the truth. The only way to possibly prevent that ultimate disaster was to give him something else to worry about, and I might have just stumbled upon the key to doing exactly that.

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore my body's reaction to his scent as I leaned forward once more, my voice cold as ice. "What are _you_, Edward?" I asked, forcing myself to stand my ground as the anger in his eyes intensified to match the glare that was now directed at me. _Keep it cool, Bella_, I thought. I'd only have one shot to pull this off. "You're so obsessed with being human, want to explain how you moved so fast just now? Not exactly a... _human_... trait," I taunted, and waited to see how he'd react.

This time I was certain I heard the snarl escape him before he visibly reigned in his anger and sat back in the chair, his eyes never leaving mine. I dared to raise one eyebrow as the silence between us lengthened, refusing to back down now that I'd finally taken a stand. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

I blinked again in surprise as he suddenly laughed, a full-throated sound of pure enjoyment. He had the nerve to actually _wink_ at me as he pushed his chair back and stood, then came around the table so he could lean down and whisper his last words directly into my ear. He had the most irritating habit of doing that. "I'll see you in Biology, Bella. Let the games begin," he murmured, then walked away without a backward glance, still laughing softly.

I was left staring at his back as I wondered what the hell I'd just gotten myself into.

**************

**Edward**

_My family wasn't pleased. Their thoughts were more like shouts in my head, and they were not warm and fuzzy. Did I do it on purpose? Did I want her to know that I was different? What was I thinking? How could I be so irresponsible? Didn't I care that I was putting the family in jeopardy? _

_Truth was, I hadn't been thinking. That wisp of a girl had me so confused I didn't know what I was doing anymore. Freud would have a field day trying to shrink my head. I had to get it together and fast._

_At least she'd stopped denying she was something more than human. That was a minor victory in and of itself, and I was rather pleased. The wall around her secrets was at least a mile thick, but I wouldn't rest until I'd torn the whole damned thing down, one brick at a time if I had to. If she thought trying to turn the tables on me like that was going to work, she'd better think again. _

_Nothing was going to stop me from having her, and she was about to find out just how determined I was to win this little war between us. I've never been accused of playing fair, and I wasn't about to start now. _

_Bring. It. On. _

**************

I slowly made my way to Biology, dreading it more than I think I've ever dreaded anything before in my life. Something about the way Edward had reacted back in the cafeteria told me that I'd lost the little gamble I'd taken. He wasn't going to stop, and I was out of ideas on how to make him. Part of my mind was concentrating on ways to make it through Biology so I could escape back to the sanctuary of my room at home, while the other was contemplating what exactly Edward might be if he _wasn't_ human.

During the course of my life I'd run into other beings that most of the world would consider to be supernatural in nature; those who, like me, weren't human. I'd seen werewolves, wizards, even a faery once, but I'd always been able to escape detection as being something other than human myself. As soon as I'd smelled the hint of something other in their scents, I'd done everything in my power to avoid them lest they notice that I, too, was different. Edward's scent didn't have that particular flavor to it, but if I hadn't been so focused on the physical effect his presence had on me, I would have realized sooner that it couldn't possibly belong to a human.

There were likely many unknown beings far beyond my knowledge inhabiting the earth right at this moment. It wasn't like I had a list I could check him against to see what he might be. It wasn't even something I could really research, since humans had the annoying habit of twisting the truth in their legends and lore as it's passed down from one generation to the next. Most of what I could find on the internet, or in books, would be hogwash. Amusing, but not very helpful. So I was stuck with my own knowledge combined with what I could ascertain of him to reach some sort of conclusion.

I began to make a list of the characteristics I'd noticed in my head, trying to form them into some semblance of order as I finally entered the classroom and took my seat next to Edward. I pointedly turned my chair to face away from him, and opened my book so it would seem as if I was reading. Not that it helped. I sighed as I felt him move his chair closer to mine, and then blinked as his hand appeared on my book, his large palm slowly pushing it back along the lab table.

"You don't get to ignore me, Bella," he murmured, that damnable hint of amusement once again threading through his words.

I began to count to ten, trying to calm myself and maintain my control, and it was only when he chuckled that I realized I was counting out loud. I knew he was close, since the curls at my ear were stirred by the soft breeze of his chuckle, and I felt a shiver go through me. It only intensified as a gentle finger brushed along the back of my neck to the accompaniment of his next words, and I felt my face heat to an alarming degree.

"I love the way you react to me. It's adorable," he whispered, once again directly into my ear.

"Edward, stop..." I breathed, my hands gripping the edge of the table for dear life as my insides began to melt.

My eyes quickly scanned the room to ensure no one was watching us, but everyone was preoccupied with their microscopes and slides, paying us not the least bit of attention. Even the teacher was busy at the front of the room, his back turned to the class.

His finger left my neck to stroke down my back as he whispered, "Ah Bella, my beautiful Bella... what am I going to do with you?" A moment passed while I struggled to breathe, and then he leaned closer still, and I could feel his lips moving against my ear as he answered his own question. "I'm going to make you mine."

My heart actually stopped for a moment at his whispered promise, and then I did the only thing I could do. I ran.


	7. Where Desire Meets Destiny

_Author's Note: Thanks again to those of you reading and reviewing this story, you make it worth the struggle it sometimes is to find the time to sit and write. This chapter is dedicated to kselzer, author of the first review I ever received. Thank you! ~Dyxie _

_**Where Desire Meets Destiny**_

I should have known he wouldn't let me get away with running from him. Why would he? He so obviously had the upper hand, and even worse, he _knew_ it.

_Two hours earlier..._

My heart actually stopped for a moment at his whispered promise, and then I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I could hear footsteps running after me down the hall, but I refused to look back as I made my way through the corridors and out the front doors of the school, racing toward my truck as if my life depended upon it. I didn't realize I was crying until my vision blurred, and I swiped the back of a hand across my eyes as I jumped into the truck, starting the engine even before I'd fully settled myself into the seat. He called my name as I peeled out of the parking spot, heading toward the highway beyond, but I still refrained from looking back as I made the turn and picked up speed. I idly thought that the only reason I'd escaped had been because he'd let me, but I pushed that thought away as soon as it formed.

My mind was racing frantically, trying to come up with a plan, but his whispered promise ran through my thoughts over and over again until I thought I'd go mad from listening to it. "I'm going to make you mine," he'd said. Those words were frightening enough, but it was the way he'd said them that scared the hell out of me; fully confident with not a single trace of doubt. Crap! I was in serious trouble here. What should I do? _Leave_, I thought, g_et the hell out of Forks and never look back_. As tempting as that was, it would never work. No money, no job, nowhere to go, and it would kill my parents if I just disappeared like that without a trace. I was well and truly stuck here in this small slice of hell, and I was going to have to deal with Edward whether I liked it or not. _Not_, my mind answered, and I absently nodded my head in agreement. I didn't like it at all.

Considering that he likely knew where I lived, I ruled out home as a possible destination at the moment, and was just aimlessly driving along until I spotted the turnoff to 101. Acting on a whim, I took the turn, and tried to let the passing scenery calm my ragged nerves. Unfortunately, even the techniques I'd learned for breathing weren't enough to help at this point, and the highway came to an end long before my nerves had relaxed. I pulled to a stop on the shoulder facing the forest, and from this high vantage point, it seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. With a slight shrug, I got out and decided to take a walk; maybe that would help where all else had failed.

A hiker I was not, so it was slow going, but gradually I noticed myself calming beneath the massive canopy of trees overhead. Sunlight filtered through them in a soft, greenish haze that seemed almost mystical in nature, bestowing an ethereal appearance on the trees and shrubbery I was walking through. While hiking wasn't high up on my list of fun things to do, I loved nature, and felt most at home when I was close to it as I was now. The energies of the earth called to me in a way I'd never fully understood, but my own energy always seemed easiest to control when I was in the midst of any type of natural growth.

I suddenly came upon a small meadow hidden within the forest, patches of wildflowers growing amidst the tall green grasses in shades of violet, white, and red. The silence of the surrounding trees standing sentinel imbued it with a spiritual tranquility, and I inhaled deeply, letting the natural serenity of the place calm the last of my raging nerves. I slowly walked toward the center of the meadow, then leaned down, gently sifting my fingers through the soft earth beneath my feet, and I smiled as small sparks began to dance around my fingertips. The only time I was ever able to truly be myself was when I was alone like this, and the urge to let loose and enjoy it was almost overwhelming. Pushing all thoughts of Edward from my mind, I surreptitiously looked around before letting go of the rigid control I was always forced to keep around my energies.

Immediately, my aura flared, extending several feet around my body as I gave it free reign, the golden energy pulsing slowly in time with my heart. A laugh of pure joy escaped me as I spun in a circle, sending showers of energy sparks outward in every direction that made small snapping sounds as they harmlessly struck the trees before dispersing into the air. I began to chant beneath my breath, my voice rising clearly and growing in power as I spoke the ancient words in a language last heard on earth over four millenia ago.

"_Karileth, pa la cora, a ma tir."_

"_Karileth, ko lo dran, a ma tir."_

"_Karileth, pa lo al ti leth narta, a ma tir."_

As the last words left my lips, the wind began to pick up around me, swirling through the meadow as it grabbed fallen leaves, grass, and flowers within its grasp, flinging them through the air in a wild dance. I laughed once more as I twirled among the flying debris, my hair streaming out wildly behind me as it, too, was caught by the wind. I hesitated for barely a moment before increasing the energy levels rising around me.

"_A ta lo tier alar kona. Pa lo tor adra la son!"_

The clouds began to swirl above the meadow as hundreds of energy bolts struck the ground in a matter of moments, leaving it unharmed, and the wind intensified until it was howling through the trees like the screams of a banshee. My peals of delighted laughter fought for dominance against the screeches of the wind as my hands lifted, long streams of golden energy surging from them into the forest beyond, and the air began to take on the particularly distinct smell of ozone as I danced among the wildflowers. The only time I was ever graceful was when I was using my energy, and it had been so long since I'd been free to indulge myself that I'd forgotten how wonderful it truly felt. Freedom was life, and energy, and being connected to the life-force of every living thing around me. Most importantly, it was the ability to simply be me and forget for a short while that I had to pretend to be human most of the time. I wasn't human, and it felt so damned _good_ to just let go.

Time passed, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours, before I eventually threw myself onto the ground, my breaths coming in soft pants as I buried my fingers in the dirt beneath me. I could feel my body recharging its energies from those within the earth as I relaxed and simply listened to the wind. My thoughts slowly turned toward the home I hadn't seen in ten years, and a few tears trickled from my eyes as the longing to see it once more rose within me. I missed The Hollow, so badly that I ached at times, but I was needed here, and so here I would stay. Earth could be a cold and lonely place for one such as I, but my duty had to be placed above my personal desires. I had to stop what was coming, too much depended upon it, including my ability to ever return home. The Trentolaran were fierce and...

My head suddenly snapped up and I jumped to my feet, quickly whispering a few words beneath my breath. With several massive thunderclaps, the energy swirling around me surged almost too powerfully to be borne, and as it peaked, the area was bathed in a brilliant golden light, obscuring everything from view for a few seconds. Then the forest was silent and still, the power gone back to its source, and Edward Cullen was standing fifteen yards away from me, partially hidden behind a tree with his mouth hanging open in shock. _Oh Crap!_ How long had _he_ been standing there?

_The Present..._

**************

**Edward**

_I was spellbound. She was utterly captivating, utterly uninhibited, and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever see, no matter how long eternity might last. She was... unearthly, and that golden light... what the hell was that? Time passed unnoticed as my thoughts raced in time with her dancing feet, and if I'd ever had doubts that she was other than human, they were gone. No human could do that. Of course, I had no idea what she actually was, but I was more determined than ever to find out. I had to know. It was time._

**************

I should have known he wouldn't let me get away with running from him. Why would he? He so obviously had the upper hand, and even worse, he _knew_ it. But how the hell had he managed to find me? I was in the middle of a forest that stretched for hundreds of miles along the Peninsula, and there's no way he should have been able to locate me. Unbidden, my nightmare from the night before came to the forefront of my memory and my body tensed in sudden fear. This was too much like it, and my heart started racing until I thought it would break free of my chest and run off on its own. My instincts were screaming at me to run, but I was too afraid to move, remembering the feel of his weight atop me as I breathed in dirt and knew I was about to die.

I saw his nostrils flare as he stepped fully out of the trees and began to slowly walk toward me, his steps measured and sure. My breaths shortened into panicked gasps as he neared, and perhaps he saw how utterly terrified I truly was, for he stopped a few feet away from me and his voice when he spoke was low and soothing as if he were gentling a frightened animal.

"Easy, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured. "You will always be safe with me."

His voice washed over me in a velvety caress, and I could feel my body relaxing against my wishes, as if it knew something that I did not and was impatiently waiting for me to get the memo. My instincts warned that he was dangerous to me in ways beyond even my present understanding, but some deeper instinct far more primitive than the others was convinced that he spoke the truth. For a few moments, I felt as if I were being torn apart inside by the war being waged between those two sets of instincts, and I was incapable of speech.

Edward stepped forward then, slowly closing the distance between us as one hand rose to softly cup my cheek, his thumb brushing across my skin so gently it was barely felt. His scent enveloped me fully and I felt my body react to it in the way I'd already become accustomed to. My skin heated, the electricity began humming beneath it, and all I wanted to do was melt into his arms and let the world fall away. He knew it, too. I could tell by the way his lips curved into that crooked half-smile, but then his eyes began to darken, and a flame lit behind them as if he were as deeply affected as I was. His beautiful face hardened slightly with desire as his eyes dropped to my lips, and I moistened them reflexively with the tip of my tongue. As his head began to bend toward mine, all I could do was breathlessly wait for what seemed inevitable.

I vaguely felt his other hand slide into the hair at my nape as his lips brushed against mine in a feather-light caress that instantly sent heat coursing through my body. I heard a soft gasp, but wasn't sure which one of us had made it as the tip of his tongue slowly traced my lower lip. I melted. There was no other way to describe how my body softened and seemed to flow against his as if it were the most natural thing in the world. My lashes fluttered down over my eyes as my own hands lifted to rest softly against his chest, and he deepened the kiss a bit further, his lips moving against mine in ways that made it impossible to think coherently. All I could do was feel.

Time had no meaning as our lips meshed together as if they'd been made to do so, and I honestly don't know what would have happened next had he not slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss but leaving his hands where they were. I could feel the ever-ready blush heat my cheeks as I began to regain my senses, and was afraid to open my eyes and see his expression. In my wildest dreams, I'd never imagined I'd be standing in a meadow kissing Edward Cullen today, and loving it no less. Something was _really_ wrong with me. Apparently, I had no sense of self-preservation, whatsoever, and I was sure I was going to regret this once my thoughts would properly come into focus again. Our breathing gradually slowed, and after a few minutes of standing there with my eyes closed as I tried to work up enough courage to open them, his soft whisper finally broke the charged silence between us.

"Are you ever going to look at me again, Bella?" he gently teased. "I won't bite. At least, not hard."

For some reason, that drew an unexpected chuckle from me, and my eyes opened to see him staring at me with a soft, loving expression, something I'd never seen on his face before. It seemed out of place considering all our past confrontations, but there was a part of me that drank it in as if I was parched and he was a tall glass of refreshing spring water. A sense of rightness filled me then, as if everything in the world was suddenly just as it was meant to be, as if everything in my life had led me to this place at this time with this person.

Could it be true? Was my destiny unfolding right in front of my eyes at this very moment? As I took a few seconds to think about that, the words of my Tuan came back to me as clearly as if she was standing beside me now, though it had been ten years since last I'd seen her...

"_He is out there, child, waiting to sense your essence. When he does, no force within Creation will be able to stop him from coming to you, and your destiny will begin to unfold."_


	8. What The Heart Wants

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to littlelizruth. Your reviews always make me smile, and they are more appreciated than you could possibly imagine. To all of you who take the time to read my story and review it, you have my heartfelt thanks. ~Dyxie _

_**What The Heart Wants**_

I felt my blush deepen as I realized I was still pressed up against Edward, my hands unconsciously kneading the strong muscles of his chest hidden beneath the silk of his shirt. Instinctively, I pushed against him as I tried to back away, but he prevented that by simply firming his grip on the back of my neck as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"No, Bella," he whispered, his voice as soft and loving as his expression. "I've waited longer for you than you could possibly imagine, and I won't let you run from me anymore."

A shiver went through me at his words, and I lowered my eyes in search of stability, my thoughts a jumbled morass of conflicting instincts and desires. The words of my Tuan ran through my mind, but were counter-acted by my fears until I felt as if I were standing at the edge of an abyss, one mis-step all that was needed to send me toppling over the edge into the depths below. Never had I been so confused and frightened, not even when I'd first learned of my mission and its accompanying cost of failure.

His scent enveloped me, making it difficult to think coherently, and he must have sensed the conflict raging within my mind, for his hand lowered from my face, reaching behind me to wrap around my waist as he pulled me firmly into the sheltered security of his arms. Another shiver went through me and I felt myself weakening, something deep within softening and giving way as my head tipped forward to rest against his chest. My breath left me in a long sigh as I let him comfort me, and I felt the fears begin to quiet and slowly fade into the distance as his lips brushed softly against the top of my head, his voice crooning a soft tune that reminded me very much of a lullaby. I was so tired of being alone, and his very presence seemed to whisper that I no longer had to be if I'd just let him in. His gentleness was the one thing I couldn't stand against. I could fight his taunts, his pursuit, and even his tendencies to invade my personal space, but his gentleness successfully slipped beneath every defense I had and unraveled me completely.

Tears filled my eyes, and I could feel them starting to leak down my cheeks, dampening the shirt beneath me despite my best efforts to hold them back. He rocked me slowly in his arms for long minutes as my quiet sobs and his soft crooning were the only sounds within the meadow. Gradually, I regained control of my wayward emotions long enough to ask the question I'd been dreading the answer to.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" I whispered, my voice faintly rough from the occasional sobs that were still escaping from my throat, and I held myself very still as I awaited his answer.

A moment passed while he seemed to contemplate the question, and then I felt his lips gently brush another kiss against my hair as he softly replied with a single word. "Everything."

I stiffened as that one word went through me like a bolt of energy, and I instinctively shook my head in denial. My hands clenched into fists against him, and I tried to push away once more, but his hold on me tightened and kept me firmly where I was. _No_, my mind insisted. _Yes_, my heart argued. I felt as if I were two separate people that were running into brick walls each time they tried to meld into one single entity, and it was driving me crazy. God, would this _never_ stop? How much could one girl take?

"Everything," Edward repeated just as softly, but with a steely edge to his voice that told me in no uncertain terms that he meant to have exactly what he wanted from me. Everything.

I knew I was standing at a crossroads, and that the decision I made in this moment would forever alter the course of my life. I could trust in my deepest instincts and turn toward Edward, or I could give in to my fears and turn away. My mind and my heart waged a fierce battle that lasted for several minutes which seemed to pass in only an instant, but the consequences of my ultimate decision would resonate along the threads of my life for all eternity. It was in that moment that my destiny did, indeed, begin to unfold, though even my Tuan could not have foreseen its new path.

"So be it," I whispered, the words barely audible as I mumbled them into his chest, my body finally relaxing against his as I surrendered to the inevitable. A soft sigh escaped him, and in it I could hear both triumph and satisfaction, though there was also an underlying hint of relief.

**********

**The Hunter**

_The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I felt the sudden shift in the energy field, and my lips pulled back from my teeth in a predatory smile as I increased my speed. She couldn't be far away, not if I was feeling the shift this strongly. My hand tightened on the sheath against my hip, the familiar feel of the sword within a reassurance of victory, and I raced through the forest almost too quickly for the naked eye to even register my passing. My prey was near and I could feel the adrenalin beginning to course through my body in preparation for the battle to come. This time, she would die. _

**********

He'd won, though I couldn't really find it within myself to begrudge him the victory, and now that the decision was finally made, I could relax. It was the decision-making process, itself, that was always hardest for me, going back and forth between my options as I tried to decide what was best. However, once I'd actually chosen a course of action, I simply followed through and let the chips fall where they may. It probably wasn't the wisest way to decide the important things in my life, but it worked for me, and I'd always been willing to accept the consequences of my decisions, even when they weren't very pleasant.

Edward's hand in my hair tightened slightly, though not enough to cause me pain, and he used his grip to tilt my head back so he could look down into my eyes as he spoke. His golden orbs captured my full attention and I felt as if I could gaze into them forever and still not lose interest. God, he was turning me into a _girl_ with all the sappy, romantic things going through my mind at the moment, and the worst part was, I found it difficult to even care. What was happening to me?

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, his head suddenly twisted toward the trees at the northern end of the meadow, and I heard a low growl start rumbling in his chest. I blinked in confusion, but then I heard what it was that had captured his attention. Someone was coming toward us, moving fast, and no one moving _that_ fast was out for a peaceful afternoon stroll through the forest. My instincts kicked into full alert as I spun away from Edward and moved to stand facing the potential source of danger, vaguely noticing that he'd had the same idea and was standing at my side and slightly in front of me. Geez, he was _fast_. I hadn't even seen him move.

Before I could ponder the possible meaning of that, a figure broke through the trees and came to a halt, his breaths coming slowly despite the running he'd just done. My eyes widened as I recognized him, and I instinctively dropped into a slight crouch, my aura flaring around me as I took a step forward to place myself in front of Edward. _James_. He'd found me.

"Edward, run!" I hollered, sending a bolt of energy at the hunter in an attempt to keep his attention solely on me so Edward could escape. I really should have known better than to expect him to run and leave me to stand alone, but I couldn't help myself. My instincts were to protect, and that's what I tried to do. He simply threw me a look that couldn't have been plainer had he spoken the words aloud, then returned his attention to James, dropping into his own fighting crouch.

**********

**Edward**

_What the hell was going on? Did she really expect me to run away with my figurative tail between my legs while she was in danger? The very idea of that enraged me, and the bastard who'd just come out of the trees was about to feel the full force of that rage. No one threatened my Bella. No one. _

**********

The hunter easily dodged the energy bolt, twisting his body out of harm's way as it hit the trees behind him instead, instantly incinerating them in a soundless explosion that was more felt than seen. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, and as he unsheathed it in a single fluid motion, I realized what it was. The Sword of Sirrinar. _Crap!_ We were in trouble.

Standing together as we were, Edward and I were sitting ducks, so I took a few steps to the left, putting more room between us. I could tell he didn't like that idea, but he also seemed to recognize the point behind it, and he took a few steps in the opposite direction until there were several feet separating us.

"Don't let that sword touch you," I hissed at him, my eyes never leaving James, and I caught his nod of understanding from the corner of my eye. I was worried about him, but couldn't let myself be distracted by fear right now. I'd need all my wits about me if we were to have a hope in hell of coming out of this fight alive. James was one of the most skilled hunters I'd ever had the misfortune of running across, and I wasn't sure if my own skills were up to par. I hadn't been in many situations like this, and it was a struggle to keep the fear at bay and let my training take over.

I began to breathe deeply, settling into the meditative stance that would enhance my reflexes as I softly chanted the words of power beneath my breath. The energy in the meadow began to build around me as James slowly advanced, and I knew he could feel its rise as surely as I did. The wind whipped my hair around my face as it intensified, and the day around us became darker as the clouds roiled in the sky above the meadow, darkening and thickening until they almost fully blocked the sun.

Cautious as James was being, I knew he'd strike soon, and I had no intention of giving him that chance. My life wasn't the only one in jeopardy this time, and it further motivated me to strike hard and fast. I briefly wished that I could Link with Edward, it would make this so much easier if we were able to communicate in that way during the fight, but there was no time. We'd simply have to do the best we could with what we had, and I still had no idea what Edward even _was_. Pushing that thought aside, I focused my concentration and prepared to strike. It was now or never.

Energy bolts began to rain down around the hunter, moving faster than the blink of an eye, but he dodged between them easily, his body twisting and turning with a lithe grace that made me briefly envious. Those that hit the blade of his sword simply fizzled out in small showers of sparks that fell away only to disperse before they hit the ground, while those that struck the long grasses of the meadow instantly incinerated everything they touched, leaving nothing behind but smoke and the heavy smell of ozone to linger in the air. Realizing the futility of such an attack against him, and the danger those bolts posed to Edward should one hit him, I changed tactics, calling forth the earth itself to work against the hunter.

Long roots rose from the earth like corpses reaching for renewed life, tangling around the hunter's legs as they strove to hold him fast. His curses filled the air as splinters tore through his trousers to gouge bloody welts in his legs, and his sword swung down in a wide arc, slicing through them as easily as a knife through melted margarine. As he was hacking away at the bothersome roots, Edward lunged forward, his body no more than a blur as he went on the offensive. James was prepared for such a move, though, and as Edward neared, a brilliant dark light flashed from the tip of the sword, striking him in the chest and throwing him back into the trees on the opposite side of the meadow. It sounded exactly like loud claps of thunder as the trees bent backwards beneath the force of his hurtling body, and he disappeared beneath the falling barrage of severed trunks and branches.

My breath caught before I screamed his name, but as much as I wanted to go to his aid, I couldn't turn my back on James or we'd both die. For the first time in my life, I felt utter hatred toward another living being, and I faintly heard myself snarling the ancient words as I advanced on the hunter, all my will focused on ending his miserable life.

James smirked, the certainty of victory shining in his eyes as he hacked away the last of the roots and stepped forward to meet me, raising his sword above his head before leveling its point at my chest. As the next bolt of dark light shot from its tip, I was prepared, the wind lifting me high into the air as I leaped out of its path, turning in mid-air to let loose a wide wall of energy that hurtled toward James even as I landed lightly on my feet. Though he was fast, the wall was faster, and its edge caught him within its power, knocking him head over heels as he flew almost twenty yards through the air. I heard the bone in his left forearm snap as he landed on it face-down in the grass, which was quickly followed by his enraged cry of pain, but I wasn't able to relax yet. A broken arm wouldn't stop a hunter.

**********

**Edward**

_Damn that had hurt! I could do nothing but lie still for a moment as I tried to regain my senses, shaking my head to clear it so I could focus properly. What the hell was that sword, anyway? I'd never seen anything like it, though now I knew why Bella had warned against letting it touch me. Too bad she hadn't thought to warn me about that damned light while she was at it. _

_I pushed forcefully upwards, throwing off what felt like a ton of trees holding me down, and jumped to my feet, shaking my arms to throw off the last of the light's effects. I could hear Bella snarling from the meadow, and a surge of pride flowed through me at how fierce she sounded as I began to circle around behind that bastard, running silently at full speed with the intervening trees masking my movements. My Bella needed me, and I had a score to settle. _

**********

I drew my energies around me once more as I quickly closed in on James, who was slowly pushing himself to his feet with his good arm, the arm that still held the sword. My energy was getting dangerously low, as I hadn't been able to fully recharge thanks to Edward's interruption of my playtime earlier. There was enough left in me for one, maybe two, strong attacks before I would be in serious trouble, and I still had no idea how badly hurt Edward might be. At least I knew he was alive. I'd heard the sounds of movement in the forest behind me just moments ago, but alive didn't mean unharmed, and I'd never seen anyone just walk away after taking a hit like that. Things were starting to get ugly, and I was struggling to maintain my focus as the strength of my worries tried to distract me.

A split second before it hit, I saw the attack coming, but I was too close and there was no time to get out of the way. A scintilla of dark light streamed from the blade of the sword as James spun around to face me, arching across the entirety of the meadow as my body was caught within it and thrust into the air. The pain was indescribable. It took my breath away so that I couldn't so much as scream, and as my ascent gradually came to a point and I plummeted back to the earth, it completely overshadowed the pain of the shattering bones that left me lying as limply as a rag doll carelessly tossed into a corner of the room by a negligent child.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Unfortunately, I could still feel. The air suddenly rushed back into my lungs, and I found my voice as I choked on what tasted like blood, my screams finally pealing forth across the meadow in piercing shrieks of agony. I saw James move to stand over me, the gleam of victory in his eyes matched by his triumphant smile as he raised his sword high in preparation for the killing blow, but I couldn't seem to find it within myself to care. I could feel the darkness closing in around me, and my last thought was of Edward as I gratefully sank into its warm, welcoming embrace, letting the world simply fade away.

**********

**Edward**

_I broke out of the trees to the sight of Bella hitting the ground hard, and an entirely new spectrum of rage opened up within me as her screams echoed through the clearing, each one tearing a ragged fissure into my still heart. I barely heard the vicious snarls erupting from my chest as I went for the cause of her agony, her screams covering the sounds of my approach for those first vital seconds, and by the time he heard me, it was far too late to save himself. His death was an utter certainty, had been from the moment I'd first realized he was a threat to my Bella, and now it was time to make good on that. _

_James started to turn as he realized the danger, but I was moving fast, faster than I ever had before, and he had no time. His gloating over Bella's now unconscious form had ensured his death, for he'd let his guard down and counted me out of the fight after that first blow. Big mistake. My hand gripped his wrist and twisted mercilessly, tearing his hand free and sending it flying across the meadow, his fingers still holding tightly to the sword. At the same time, my teeth found the back of his neck, and in a single movement that would have seemed like a kiss to an observer, it was finished. His head slowly fell forward, and before it could even hit the ground, I was at Bella's side._

_Her breaths were shallow and weak, and I was having trouble finding her pulse, though I could see it faintly beating in the hollow of her throat. Bloody froth coated her lips so I knew she had at least one punctured lung, and God alone knew what else had been damaged in the fall. I gently picked her up, her arms and legs dangling limply and in a way that suggested most of the bones within them were broken at the very least. Even in her comatose state, she moaned sharply at the pain, and I began moving swiftly through the trees toward home, trying my best to keep her body from being jostled as I ran. The only chance she had now was to get her to Carlisle. Not knowing what she was, I didn't dare go to the hospital, for there was a chance they'd be able to tell she was something other than human as they did their tests, and that was a risk I couldn't take with her._

_It felt like my heart was breaking with each unconscious whimper and moan that escaped her, and I made a vow to myself right then and there. Never again. I'd keep her safe no matter what I had to do. Count on it. _

**********


	9. The Mind's Inner Musings

_A/N: My apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter. Real life got hectic and time to write was nonexistent. That has hopefully changed now and I'll be back to posting often. For those of you who have remarked on it, my Edward isn't quite the passive, self-loathing creature we met in Twilight. I've given him a backbone and a bit of an attitude; I hope you don't mind too much, I like him better as more of a man than a boy. Also, the battle in the last chapter was by no means the last one, it was merely the opening salvo. Thanks again to those of you who take the time to review. Your words keep me inspired to continue writing. ~Dyxie_

_**The Mind's Inner Musings**_

**Edward**

_The run home seemed endless as I cradled my precious burden closely to my chest, trying not to jostle her more than necessary as each pained moan that escaped her seemed to shred another small piece of my heart. Every breath I took was a whispered prayer that I'd make it to Carlisle in time, for the very thought of losing Bella was inconceivable in its agony. I couldn't understand how she'd come to mean everything to me in so short a time, but I couldn't be bothered to question it any longer. She was mine, as I was hers, and that was all that mattered. _

_I burst through the front door without taking the time to open it first, screaming for Carlisle even as I raced to his office and the medical equipment he kept there, ignoring the shocked looks on my family's faces as I almost ran over Esme in my haste. The thuds of footsteps followed me even as I heard others heading toward me from deeper within the house, the scents around me indicating that my entire family was converging on my location, though the only one I cared about at the moment was Carlisle. I laid Bella gently on the small bed in the corner of the office as I screamed for him once more, the urgency in my voice reaching an all-time high as I scrambled around the room looking for bandages and other needed supplies. _

_Questions were being thrown at me by my family, both verbally and mentally, but I ignored them, all my focus on the man just entering the room. His eyes widened in shock before his professionalism took over and he went into full doctor-mode, quickly moving to Bella's side and beginning to examine her as I rattled off the pertinent details he needed to know._

"_She's not human, no idea what she is other than that she seems to be able to use some kind of energy. We got into a fight with someone else who wasn't human. She got thrown high into the air and fell back to the ground hard. I think most of her bones are broken and she's likely damaged internally. You have to save her!"_

_Carlisle blinked a few times at my abbreviated explanation of events, but he never slowed his exam, quickly straightening bones as he found them broken and calling to Rosalie to set up the portable x-ray and MRI machines. His face was grim as he worked, and the pallor of Bella's skin was a concern. She barely seemed to be breathing and the sound of her weak pulse was growing fainter by the minute. Every groan of pain she emitted sunk into me like claws and I moved to help Rosalie with the machines, eager for something to keep my hands occupied. Then Rosalie broke in with a question that threw me over the edge of anger I'd been walking since the attack had first begun. _

"_Why are we wasting our time with her? She's nothing to us." she sneered._

_My vision tunneled and all I saw was red as I lunged for my sister, my hands wrapping around her throat as her body slammed into the wall hard enough to compress the sheet-rock behind her. I vaguely heard worried shouts mixing in with the savage snarls erupting from my throat, but they were a minor annoyance as I focused my sole attention on the matter at hand. My face was less than an inch from hers and some part of me took enjoyment from the flash of fear in her eyes as I spoke in a whispered hiss that was all the more menacing for its lack of sound. _

"_She is mine. My mate. My life. Speak of her like that again and you'll be nothing but ash in the wind."_

_She started to stutter a smart-ass reply that I quickly overwhelmed with another snarl and she shut up. It wasn't often that Rosalie thought before she spoke, and it was good she was doing so now. I wasn't in the mood for any of her bitchiness today and I wasn't afraid to let her know it. I could vaguely feel arms trying to pull me back from her, but the demon in me was fully awake at the moment, and I easily shrugged them off, snarling at her once more for good measure. Once I was certain she understood her place in regards to Bella, I casually released her, letting her slump to the floor as I quickly returned to readying the machines Carlisle needed in order to help my Bella. _

_The room flooded with calm as Jasper used his ability to try to soothe me into a calmer frame of mind, and I threw him a grateful look as I continued working, helping Carlisle move Bella into the machines as needed while he tried to ascertain the extent of her injuries. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably less than an hour, he finally stepped back and rubbed one hand down his face, a human trait he'd picked up and one he only used when he was deeply in thought. Gently picking Bella up in his arms, he laid her once more upon the small bed before pulling the blanket over her and tucking her in as he would a small child._

"_You were correct, Edward, most of her bones were broken. I've set them now and I'm not anticipating any difficulties in their healing. Oddly enough, her internal injuries, though severe, seem to be healing well enough on their own. I've never seen anything like it, and I've taken blood so I can run some tests and determine what she might be. She seems fully human, but her healing isn't, and neither is this state of almost hibernation she's slipped into. It's very similar to a coma, and I believe it may be how her kind reacts to severe bodily trauma. We'll just have to wait and see now, I've done everything I can for her."_

_I nodded at him, reaching out to take one of her limp hands into mine, wishing I could will my own strength into her body to aid the healing process. I gently stroked slow circles onto her palm with my thumb as my other hand raised to wearily run through my hair and I turned to face the questioning gazes of my family who were not-so-patiently waiting to hear the full story of what had happened to us. I couldn't help the smirk that appeared as I noticed Rosalie standing slightly behind Emmet with a wary look on her face, while Emmet just looked faintly amused. Jasper was still flooding the room with calm as he held onto Alice while she bounced in place, she never could stay still for more than a moment at a time. Carlisle was watching me thoughtfully, Esme snuggled into his arms as her eyes flickered back and forth between Bella and myself, and from her thoughts I knew she'd latched onto my earlier words of Bella being my mate. I didn't need to be an empath to feel the curiosity emanating from them all, so I sat on the edge of Bella's bed and began to tell them of the events of the last few days. _

_Curiosity quickly changed to a multitude of other emotions, ranging from shock and wonder to worry and anger as I told them everything, though Esme couldn't seem to stop radiating anything other than pure happiness as she realized I'd finally found the other half of myself, my soul-mate. It was something that she'd wanted for me for decades now, and I could tell from her thoughts that she was already placing Bella in the category of 'daughter' despite the fact that we knew next to nothing about what she was or what her intentions might be. Carlisle was caught between happiness for me and worry for what Bella's presence in our lives might mean if she was being hunted. As the head of our family, he was always thinking ahead in an attempt to ward off potential danger and keep us all safe. Not that the potential danger really mattered at this point; there was no way I was giving up Bella, no matter what difficulties she might be bringing along with her. _

_Alice was radiating excitement, rattling on about how she knew that she and Bella were going to be great friends, while Jasper was already strategizing ways to keep the family safe if danger was coming. As our resident military expert, this was his area of expertise, and we all took his advice seriously. In a bad situation, Jasper was the man to have at your back. Rosalie was being her normal selfish self, her vanity insisting she compare herself to Bella and find ways to feel superior to her, while Emmet was simply looking forward to having a baby sister he could protect. He was always up for a good fight, and felt no fear at the prospect that danger might be headed our way._

_We spent some time considering possibilities and planning defensive measures, but there was really nothing we could definitively decide upon until we were able to speak with Bella and gather all the information we needed from her. Carlisle was especially interested in the sword that had been used against us, and he wandered off to do some research on it as everyone else gradually drifted away to do their own thing while we waited for Bella to wake. I sent Emmet to the meadow to retrieve the sword and dispose of the body since I absolutely refused to leave Bella's side, and he was happy to be given a task to accomplish. _

_I moved to lie next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and curving my body protectively around hers as I lowered my head to bury my nose in her hair, inhaling deeply of her scent as I simply allowed myself to wallow in the new feelings moving through my unbeating heart. For the first time, I began to understand the bond between the other mated couples in the house, and hope spread through me at the thought that I might have that for myself one day soon. Despite my worry over her health, I couldn't help but smile as I realized that Bella was now my home, and there was no place I'd rather be than at her side. _

Darkness surrounded me as I sunk more deeply within its confines, finding that comfortable nook where I could safely rest while my body worked to heal itself. Even in my unconscious state, I was able to feel to a certain degree, though thankfully the pain was distant enough to be more of an annoyance, rather than the previously overwhelming agony it had been. I was badly injured, and I knew it would take my body awhile to make the necessary repairs, so I allowed myself to float in the darkness without struggle, letting my thoughts drift as they would in a state somewhere between consciousness and dreams.

I should be dead, yet somehow I was safe, and my mind tried to make some sense of that discrepancy, idly examining it from every angle in search of a viable explanation. I remembered the fight in the meadow and James standing over me in triumph, his sword raised above his head for the final strike that would bring an end to both my life and mission. Everything after that, however, was buried in the darkness that I now sought refuge within, and while I knew that I was forgetting some vital fact, it took awhile for that missing link to make itself known. _Edward_.

Somehow, he must have saved us both, and while my heart rejoiced that he was alive, my mind reeled in confusion and shock. This was the only explanation that made any sense at all, yet how had Edward managed to overcome James, an experienced hunter who wielded the Sword of Sirrinar? It shouldn't be possible, and yet I instinctively knew that I had the right of it. Edward had triumphed over James. What the hell _was_ he?

Time passed as I floated in my strange dream-state, vaguely aware of noises around me and someone softly calling my name, but I wasn't yet ready to fully awaken. My body was still repairing itself, and it wouldn't let me wake until the job was at least near completion, so I let the wanderings of my mind continue as I pondered Edward. What was he? I remembered the list I'd begun to compile before entering the Biology lab, and tried to pick up where I had left off, putting together all the clues I'd noticed so far.

Intoxicating scent... pale icy skin... speed... strength... reflexes... tracking me down in the forest... and surviving a direct hit from the sword's dark light. His chest had been hard beneath my light touch during our kiss, more like smooth marble than flesh. Most importantly, he'd been able to tell that I wasn't human from the start, and that's something very few beings have the ability to do. My mind worked over these clues, turning them this way and that as I struggled to find the correct answer to the mystery that was Edward Cullen, but no matter how hard I concentrated, the answer continued to elude me. Just as I was reaching the point of frustration and about to put the question aside for the time being, one of the stories I'd heard as a young child came to the forefront of my mind. I could clearly remember sitting at the feet of my Tuan as she softly told the tale to the younglings gathered around her, her voice strong and sure despite her advanced years.

"_There is a race of sentient beings on Earth known as Vampires, children. Unlike us, they were once humans, who were transformed into vampires when bitten by one. Their bite contains a harsh venom that subjects the body to a painful transfiguration over the span of a few days, essentially killing the body even as it changes into something new. Once the transformation is complete, they enjoy an enhancement of the senses and abilities. They become much stronger and faster, even as their senses dramatically increase in sensitivity, and their flesh pales as it turns to icy stone, making it almost fully immune to penetration by conventional weaponry. Also unlike us, they are granted immortality, though the price they pay for this is high, as their bodies now require blood for sustenance rather than food." _

"_Unfortunately, most choose to prey on their former racial equals, the humans, viewing them as little more than cattle to be slaughtered, though there are a few who choose to continue embracing their humanity. They survive instead on the blood of animals, gathering together in small covens so that they might continue to interact with the humans on a regular basis and live somewhat normal lives. While they can be difficult to tell apart from humans at first glance, there is one way to be certain aside from the paleness of their skin, and that is their eyes. Those who drink the blood of humans are marked with eyes of crimson red, while the others have eyes of honey-spun gold."_

"_Remember this well, though, my children. Vampires are the most perfect predators ever created. They are beautiful, graceful, and everything about them is meant to be attractive to their prey, right down to their scent. Should you stumble upon one when your time has come to journey to Earth, be ever on your guard. While your own abilities give you little to fear from humans, vampires are one of the few beings that have the potential to pose a serious threat to your existence, almost as serious as that of the Hunters. This is not only due to their own advanced abilities, but because they can sense that you are other than human yourselves, and this will arouse their interest. Be cautious."_

As if a light had suddenly appeared to illuminate the darkness, the answer I was seeking came to me. Edward Cullen was a vampire_. _This was bad. How could I feel such an attraction toward him when he was one of the beings most dangerous to my existence? _Even my luck couldn't be this bad_, I inwardly groaned, _couldn't I catch a break just once_? Gah!

My mind turned in another direction, remembering the press of his lips to mine in the meadow, and the accompanying feelings that had gone through me as I made the decision to finally let him in and leave the chips to fall where they may. There was something within me that recognized him, something far deeper than conscious thought or even instinct, something that told me to grab ahold of him and never let him go. My heart nearly broke as I realized what I had to do, not only for my own safety, but for his as well. One hunter meant that more wouldn't be far behind, and I couldn't jeopardize Edward's safety, even if I could look past the very real danger that he possibly posed to me.

There was no help for it, I was just going to have to find a way to keep my distance from him, though how I was going to manage that with everything he'd seen was beyond me. The chances of him leaving me alone now were about a billion to one, and with my luck, I sure as hell wasn't going to end up with the 'one' side of that equation. If I'd been able to hit my forehead with my hand I would have, but since I couldn't, I had to settle for silently yet roundly cursing destiny's absolute glee in putting me in these situations. Not only would I be fighting Edward in this, I'd also be fighting my own desire to be with him. Gah!

As if in mockery of my musings, I heard a faint voice calling my name, and its velvety caress could belong to none other than Edward Cullen. I could feel that my body was mostly healed, and despite the fact that I badly wanted to ignore the voice calling me back to a reality I did not want to face, I found my eyes involuntarily flickering open in response to his honeyed whispering of my name. Of course, I was immediately confronted with concerned golden orbs that were mere inches from my own. I inhaled sharply in reaction to his proximity, flooding my senses with his intoxicating scent that seemed to be tailor-made just for my personal enjoyment, and for several long moments I could do nothing but stare into his eyes, lost in their depths as I momentarily forgot every single reason I had just come up with to stay away from him.

A tingle went through my still-healing body, that familiar electricity igniting beneath my skin as his cool breath wafted across my face, and then his lips curled into that crooked smile I was quickly becoming addicted to as his head slowly lowered until he could speak directly into my ear. I shivered slightly as the curls there fluttered softly in the gentle breeze of his now all-too-familiar whispered words.

"Breathe, Bella."


	10. Too Hard To Resist

_A/N: Thanks again to all who read, and all who review. You are my inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to Mysteryfreak for some wonderful advice they gave me. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it helps me grow as a writer. Enjoy! ~Dyxie_

_**Too Hard To Resist**_

I inhaled sharply at his words, taking in a much-needed breath as I struggled to compose my thoughts into some semblance of order. I'd need all my wits about me if I was going to follow through on what needed to be done; time was of the essence. My eyes darted swiftly around the room, taking in the unfamiliar furnishings as the soft beeping of the heart monitor I was attached to momentarily filled the strained silence between Edward and I. Where was I?

Before I could ponder this question further, the door opened as several people entered the room; four I recognized from the school cafeteria, while two others were new to me. One of the strangers, a tall blonde-haired man, quickly walked over to me, his hand casually reaching for my wrist to take my pulse as he smiled reassuringly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I took a moment to survey the newcomers, absently noting their striking grace and beauty, as well as the characteristics they shared with Edward, and the realization quickly came to me that they were all vampires. I'd not only run into one such creature, but an entire coven of them! _Only me_, I thought to myself, then remembered that the vampire currently holding my wrist had asked a question. It would only be polite to answer him, so I focused my attention upon him once more.

"I'm well, thank you," I replied, my own voice a soft whisper. "Where am I?"

"You're in our home. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, and he brought you here when you were injured."

My eyebrows rose at the word 'father', but I kept my thoughts to myself for the moment. The last thing I wanted to do was antagonize the vampires currently surrounding me. I may have the worst luck in the universe, but I was far from stupid. Being in such close proximity to what I knew to be dangerous beings was causing my nerves to rise, and my training kicked in as I began to look for possible exits and formulate a strategy to escape the room.

I started to rise from the bed, and Edward and Carlisle moved to settle me back down. At the touch of their icy hands on my arms, rational thought fled, my defenses flared, and I instinctively reacted to protect myself. My thoughts about Edward were overshadowed by my new knowledge of what these beings were, and everything within me screamed _DANGER_, activating every fight or flight instinct that had been drilled into me through years of endless training.

"_Adra ko ma!"_ I screamed, and my aura flared fully around me, catching Edward and Carlisle within its power and throwing them into the others as I quickly twisted off the bed, the probes attaching me to the heart monitor tearing away from my skin as I backed against the far wall and slipped into the proper defensive stance. Edward had already seen my abilities, and had no doubt informed his coven of what he already knew, so secrecy was moot at this point.

My body painfully informed me of its still-healing status as I braced for attack, and I could only hope that it was healed enough to sustain me through whatever happened next. I quickly took stock of my energy levels and found them to be at about half; not great, but not as bad as it could have been. I'd have to make this quick, or I'd run out of energy before I'd earned my freedom.

Shock was the predominant expression on the Vampires' faces as they picked themselves up from the floor and took their own defensive stances, the males pushing the females behind them and crouching protectively in front as a few growls filled the previously peaceful room. Thoughts ran quickly through my head, possible attacks vying with my instinctive need to protect Edward despite what he was, and I'd just settled on a restraining tactic when Edward stepped in front of the others to get my full attention and I felt an unnatural calm try to settle over me. I easily fought it off, and then idly wondered if the tales of Vampires having extra abilities could possibly be true before my attention was once more drawn to Edward as he began to speak.

"Bella, please, you've nothing to fear from us. You're safe here," he softly said, one hand reaching out to me as if urging me to believe his words. His velvet voice flowed over me, but I fought its normal effect, not daring to let down my guard. I was bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet, my instincts warring with my reason as my eyes never left the crouched Vampires across the room.

"I know what you are," I spat out, my voice unconsciously reverberating with the power I'd surrounded myself in. "There is no safety with Vampires, only death."

At my words, an expression quickly flashed through Edward's eyes, almost too quickly to register. If I hadn't known better, I'd have sworn it was hurt, but that couldn't be right, so I dismissed the idea and reminded myself to stay focused on the matter at hand. Carlisle stepped up next to Edward then, his own hands extended forward, palms outward in a sign of peace.

"Bella," he calmly stated, "Edward speaks the truth. Despite what we are, we mean you no harm. We are not like others of our kind, and we have never before come across someone like you. All we wish to do is talk. No one will harm you here."

As he finished speaking, he turned to the others behind him, whispering something too low for me to hear, and they reluctantly raised from their defensive crouches, the growling that had previously rung through the room ceasing. Their actions marginally eased my own nerves, but I wasn't taking any chances, and my aura stayed fully around me as I watched them carefully for any sign of impending attack. I quickly took stock of my body, deciding that a little talk would be worth it if it meant me getting out of here without a fight, so I nodded slightly at Carlisle even while staying in my own defensive stance.

"Then talk," I said, my voice calmer than it had been, though still reverberating with the energy that continued to flow through me.

**Edward**

_I was angry that Carlisle hadn't given me some time alone with Bella before barging into the room with the others, but from their thoughts I could ascertain their curiosity, and there was little that could stop them when they wanted to know something. Carlisle was in full scientist-mode now that the danger to Bella had passed, and his mind was so full of questions it was hard to keep up with them. Everyone wanted answers from my Bella, and I could feel her stiffen beneath me as they entered. For the thousandth time, I wished I could read her mind. _

_Before I could say anything, Carlisle came over to take her pulse and asked her how she was. Despite the calm answer she gave him, I could almost feel the nervousness radiating from her, and was just about to advise Carlisle to give me some time to speak with her when she began to sit up. Both he and I instinctively moved to urge her back down and that was a mistake. _

_One moment we were next to Bella, and the next we were flying through the air right into the others, all of us tumbling head over heels across the floor before we could regain control of our bodies. That's when the crouching and growling started, and I could feel the situation quickly getting out of control. My first instinct was to step in front of Bella, to protect her even from my family, but I knew that if I approached her at that moment, I'd simply find myself flying through the air once more. Instead, I opted to try to talk her down from her fear, leaving Carlisle to calm the others. _Now would be a good time for that calm you're famous for, Jasper_, I thought to myself, and as if he'd read my mind, only moments later I felt the wave of calm cover the room._

_As I spoke to Bella, I could tell she didn't believe me, and was surprised at the hurt her disbelief sent arrowing through me. I wanted nothing more than to hold her at that moment, to soothe her fears and show her in no uncertain terms that she would always be safe with me. Though I couldn't understand where these feelings had come from, or how they'd grown so strong this quickly, I'd decided to stop fighting them. Not like fighting was doing any good in the first place; they were too powerful, too instinctive to fight against, and the honest truth was, I _liked_ the way Bella made me feel. And I loved the effect I knew I had on her, despite how she fought it. _

_She finally seemed to calm somewhat and agreed to talk, and I felt my hopes rise that we'd be able to get through to her. Whether she knew it or not, she needed us, and there was no way we were going to let her walk into danger alone. She was mine, now, and therefore part of our family, and we protect our own. _

Carlisle seemed to choose his words carefully before asking the first question, though the question itself wasn't surprising in the least. It's the first one I would have asked, as well.

"What are you?" I could see the curiosity blazing in his eyes, and he reminded me of every scientist I'd ever seen. I couldn't help the small smirk that crossed my face as I answered, knowing there was little chance he'd understand the significance of my words.

"I'm a Keeper."

"A Keeper?" Edward repeated, "What is that?"

"I keep the Balance," I replied. I could tell by the confusion on their faces that they had no idea what I was talking about, and shook my head slightly as I debated just how much to tell them. They already knew the gist of my abilities, and that I wasn't human, and giving them some basic information wouldn't jeopardize my mission in any way. It was surprising, really, how little the beings of Earth knew about the Balance responsible for their very existence.

As I was debating with myself, Carlisle took another step forward, bringing him to Edward's side.

"Can you please elaborate on that for us? I've never heard of a Keeper, and have never run across even a reference to one in any of the archives I've visited over the years." At his words, I sighed softly, allowing my aura to fold within myself once more before taking a seat on the bed I'd just recently vacated.

Edward made to come towards me, but I quickly held up a hand to stop him. While I was willing to give them a bit of general information, I couldn't afford to allow myself to trust any of them. They were Vampires, after all, and regardless of my inexplicable feelings for Edward, I had to keep my priorities in order at all times. The mission came first.

"Stay where you are. While I don't mind answering a few questions, we're not allies, and my trust is not yours." Once again, I could have sworn hurt flashed in his eyes, but I quickly distracted myself from the thought, focusing my own as I began to explain a few basics to the Vampires now intently listening to what I had to say.

"When The Great Father created the universe, He created a Balance between all things. Light and dark, good and evil, day and night, life and death, etcetera. For everything in Creation there is a natural and necessary counterpart, both sides being perfectly in balance at all times. This Balance is literally what holds the universe together and allows life to exist, from the stars and planets to the living things and beings within them."

"My race, the Keepers, were born outside of Creation in a plane of existence known as The Hollow. We were meant to watch over Creation and ensure that the Balance was always kept; stepping in when needed, but for the most part simply observing. We were given control of the mystical energies that flow through each living thing, the same energies that hold the barriers between the planes intact."

"Many millenia passed peacefully before The Breach occurred. Perhaps it is the nature of all sentient beings to eventually want more than they have, and for some, to do the unthinkable in order to attain those desired things. Unbeknownst to most of the Keepers, a small group had been tinkering with the energies, skewing the Balance for their own ends and passing through the different planes at will without ensuring that the barriers were strengthened once more after each trip."

I paused a moment in the story to wearily run my hand down my face, not really wanting to continue as I debated how much more I could safely tell them without jeopardizing my own mission here on Earth. My body ached and I was so tired, yet the battle had only started and there was so much more to come. Where would I find the strength to do what I must? I sighed softly, speaking once more in a weary voice. All I really wanted to do was sleep for the next week and not have to think about any of this anymore.

"Just as everything in Creation exists in a delicate Balance, so do the planes themselves. If a Breach occurs and is left untended for too long, the planes will begin to merge, destroying the Balance. Most planes are benign, containing no threat to the others even should a barrier temporarily fall. But others... others are filled with horrors that are beyond your worst imaginings, and of course, it was a barrier to such a plane that was breached. The beings who live there, the Trentolaran, are the source of Earth's legends of demons, a few seen by humans when they managed to escape to this plane before being hunted down and destroyed by us."

"At first, we weren't worried, as a Breach is a fairly simple thing to repair once its presence is made known to us. However, the Keepers who had caused it had so twisted the mystical energies that fixing the breach became a very complicated and time-consuming event, allowing many Trentolaran to escape to other planes before it could be sealed. While we were focused on that, the Keepers deliberately created a Breach to another plane as well, containing the deadly Hunters, one of whom attacked Edward and I in that clearing. Even more of them managed to escape before we could seal that breach. We attempted to hunt and destroy the rogue Trentolaran and Hunters, but the other Keepers came to their aid and a great battle took place within The Hollow."

I turned away then, pausing once more as I walked to the window and stared out, though the images in my mind weren't of the trees and greenery surrounding the house, but of the horrors I'd witnessed in that battle. Tears filled my eyes and my throat felt as if it were closing as I tried to draw in air and calm myself. I cleared my throat harshly, continuing to gaze unseeing out the window as I again took up the story, my voice now barely audible and choked with tears.

"It wasn't a battle so much as a massacre. Never before had an enemy infiltrated The Hollow, and we were caught completely by surprise. Our best warriors fell all too quickly, the Hunters' dark swords cutting them down all around us, and we all would have died if not for the actions of the Elders. They gathered those of us who were left into the Great Tree and my Tuan bound it with her own life-force, protecting us within its confines even as our enemies were repelled. There were so few of us left."

My words were cut off by the emotion clogging my throat, and a moment later I felt a hand gently fall upon my shoulder, gripping it softly. Instinctively, I flinched away from it, caught up in the memories of my last day in The Hollow, but it quickly fell once more and I found myself pulled into the comforting embrace of Edward. His cold arms wrapped tightly around me, filling me with a soothing warmth despite their chill, and I couldn't resist the lure of the comfort he was offering. My feelings were in turmoil, and while I knew I should keep my distance from him, everything within me was screaming for me to get as close as possible, that safety could be found within his arms. I was so tired of fighting against these feelings, and it was just too hard to resist anymore.

I sighed softly as I let my forehead rest against his chest, my own arms rising to wrap around his waist as I leaned against him, drawing strength where my own was sorely lacking at the moment. I felt the gentle brush of his lips against the top of my head as his chest began to vibrate with a soft purr beneath my head. While part of me was shocked to hear a Vampire purring, I couldn't keep myself from softening against him, absently nuzzling my forehead back and forth as I allowed the sound of it to soothe my ragged nerves.

**Edward**

_As Bella began speaking, questions were running through our minds, but all of us were too afraid to interrupt in case she stopped talking. I was awed at the story and at the power she seemed to wield so easily, listening to every word that fell from her mouth with a growing sense of wonder. The things she must have seen!_

_Then she began telling us about the battle, and as I watched her reflection in the window, I could see the tears welling in her eyes, hear the pain in her voice as she recounted what had happened. I knew the wisest course of action would be to keep my distance from her right now, she was still leery of trusting us at all, but there was no way I could stay away from her when she was in such emotional pain. Not while everything in my body was screaming at me to go to her, comfort her, that she needed me. _

_I could feel her initial resistance as I wrapped my arms around her, but I held her tightly to me, refusing to relinquish my hold when she was in need. I could feel her inner turmoil and instinctively began to purr, hoping that would help to soothe her where words would not. It was an odd feeling, as I'd never purred before; it was something Vampires only did for their mates because it was such an intimate thing to share with someone. _

_After a few moments, I was glad I had, as I could feel her slowly relaxing against me, and I gentled my hold. I lifted one hand, stroking it slowly through her hair as I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of her in my arms and enjoying that I was able to give her what she needed right now. I lost myself in her scent for countless minutes until a loud gasp brought me back to the present and my eyes flew open to find myself standing within Bella's golden aura. It was pulsing gently in time with her heartbeat, fully encompassing us both as we stood there together, and my body stiffened slightly in shock at the sight._

I heard a gasp and then felt Edward stiffen against me. Almost afraid of what I would see, I slowly raised my head and looked around, then felt shock jolt through me at what I saw. I'd lost conscious control of my aura and it had flared brightly around me for a distance of several feet, but that wasn't what shocked the hell out of me. _Edward was standing within my aura!_ That was impossible! It should have thrown him away from me immediately as it flared up because we weren't...

Wait. NO! It couldn't be! Could it? Was he...?

_A/N: I've particularly enjoyed stories where the author allowed the readers to take part in them, so I'm going to do the same thing with this one. I'm currently working on the next Hunter who will appear in the story. If you have an idea for an interesting way they could go after Bella, tell me in a PM or review. If I use your idea, you'll get to describe and name them, as well as receive credit for the idea in my author's note of that chapter. ~ Dyxie_


End file.
